Nagi's Illness Rewritten
by 101sakurakiss
Summary: Nagi becomes really sick but Rima isn't all that worried since the doctor says he's fine. But when Nagi's illness takes a turn for the worse will Rima come to terms with her feelings? Will she be too late?
1. Coughing

_Me: Ok so here is the new first chapter to the Nagi's Illness Rewritten. I hope you enjoy this version better than the first one. I wasn't at all happy with the quality of it which led me to get discouraged and made me want to just end it and move onto a different one, which is what I did leaving you all hanging so please forgive me. I am currently writing a fanfic for Fragile Dreams called Aftermath which I think is turning out extremely well so I hope this one will too. This is going to have the same plot as the previous but better written._

_Me: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. (sadly I wouldn't mind owning Nagi but oh well I guess I can let Rima have him.) lol enjoy ;P_

* * *

A cold breeze, excited voices calling to one another. Boys tackling one another and starting snowball fights. Girls huddled together to Keep warm from the blowing snow telling each other what they will be doing over Christmas break and talking about the parties they are having or will be going to. Tomorrow Christmas break would start and the halfway point would begin. The year would soon be over; it all seemed like a sweet, sad goodbye. I don't know why but it did.

My purple hair blew in my face as I walked towards the gate to leave for home. There wasn't a guardian meeting tonight since Tadase had to get home as soon as school let out and Amu had to pick Ami up from school as well so there really wasn't any point in staying. His guardian charas sat quietly on his shoulders watching the snow make patterns as they danced in the wind. No doubt Miki would be drawing such patterns. Over at the gate a small petite girl stood digging around in her bag.

Rima was in the same grade as him and had the queen's chair as a guardian. Her hair was blowing all around her face and I could tell it was getting on her nerves do to the frustrated look on her face and she kept tugging it behind her ear only to have it blow back into her face in the next gust of wind.

"Hello Rima." I said cautiously as I walked up to her. She was very temperamental and she really didn't like me which made it ten times worse. "What are you looking for?"

"Is it any of your business?" she snapped glaring at me. "I'm looking for my phone but I think I left it at home."

Yet you tell me anyways I thought resisting the urge to role my eyes. "I'd let you borrow mine but it died last night."

"I wouldn't want to anyways." she said walking away quickly. I hurried to catch up with getting to her in time to keep her from falling on the ice. Unfortunately it involved me grabbing her arm and waist and pulling her against me so we both didn't lose our balance and fall. "Let go of me you stupid cross-dressing boy." she snapped pulling out of my grasp.

"Well sorry if I wanted to help so you didn't fall on the ice." I replied walking away. "Merry Christmas Rima!" I waved my hand over my shoulder to her but didn't turn around. There was no way her or I would ever get along, whether it was Amu or for the good of guardians. I have no idea what I did to make her hate me but she does, and I have a feeling no matter how hard I try there is no way she would or, most likely, could like me.

"Nagi the lights read." Tamari said, I looked up and stopped at the edge of the walkway, cars zoomed back and forth. They were hurrying home to their families or to the stores for last minuet shopping. I walked past the shops and stands working my way home. I shoved my hands down into my pockets trying to warm them as they went numb from the cold. Tamari and Rhythm shielded themselves from the cold be hiding in my hair.

"Are we almost there Nagi?" Rhythm whined. "It's cold!"

"I know it is." I agreed wincing as a cough tore itself from my throat. "We will be there in the in a few minuets this is our street." I replied as I turned the corner onto my street dodging icy patches on the sidewalk. My house was the second to last on the right side of the street. I turned and forced our gate open watching as ice slide of the lock making indents in the snow.

"Tadaima." I called opening the door and closing enjoying the warmth that enveloped me. I slipped my coat and shoes off at the door and laid my bag in a chair looking in the living room for Mom and called for her when she wasn't there. "Mom where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Nagihiko." she replied from down the hall. I walked into the kitchen and smelled bread cooking in the oven.

"Smells good." I replied sitting down at the kitchen table watching her move around the kitchen.

"It's Kurisumasu keeki*." she told me. I smiled, I loved the smell of Kurisumasu Keeki, it smelled sweet and delicious. "It should be done soon you can ice it if you want."

"Kay." I said standing. "Do we have strawberries?"

"Yes they're in the fridge next to the icing." she told me peaking at the cake. "I've made plenty but I can make more if need be." I opened the fridge she had two packages of strawberries next to a bowl of white icing.

"Tadaima*!" I heard my father call. He walked into the kitchen giving my mom a hug and smiled at me rubbing my hair. "Kurisumasu Omedeto*."

"Kurisumasu Omedeto." I replied smiling at him. I had his long purple hair and his easy going attitude (at times anyways) but I had my mom's eyes and graceful style*. We got along pretty well together.

"Nagihiko the cake is done." Mom informed me. "Let it cool for a few minuets then you can ice and decorate it for the Christmas party tonight."

"Alright." I replied to her. I usually did the decorating when it came to doing dishes for celebrations or holiday. I'm gonna go get what I'm wearing out and I'll be right back down."

"Alright but hurry." she told me as I hurried the stairs.

My room was at the end of the hall on the left*. My room could be that of a girl's or that of a boy's it portrayed both of my personalities. My personality as boy and my alter personality as a girl. Opening my closet however was different. It showed only boy clothes. My mother kept my girl clothes in her closet. I pulled out a pair of black dress paints and a black shirt and laid them on my bed. Downstairs I had some black shoes that I would wear to the part.

"Nagi the cake is cool enough!" I heard my mother yell up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called going downstairs and into the kitchen. Mom had already set the strawberries and icing by the cake. I pulled a butter knife out the drawer and stirred the icing up. The icing was fluffy and light and was easy to spread on the cake. It took me about 5 minuets to completely cover the cake with the icing and make sure that it was completely smooth and that none of the cake was showing. I pulled out a plastic sandwich bag and cut a slit on the corner and filled it up with icing. I created circle of swirls about two inches from the center of the cake. In the middle I put strawberries with the pointed end up to fill the middle except for one spot which I had put I slab of dark chocolate the had Kurisumasu Omedeto written on it.

"Looks good Nagi." my dad said looking at my from over my shoulder. "You defiantly have your mom's talent. If I did that the cake would turn out lopsided.

"Dad how do you make a lopsided cake?" I laughed. "I didn't think that was possible."

"I make the impossible possible." he said hugging me. "Now go get dressed we need to leave soon."

"Kay." I said going back to my room and changing. I went across the hall and into the bathroom to brush my hair and wash my face and wash the icing off my hands. I had just finished my hands and hair and was about to do my face when my lungs suddenly felt like they had exploded. I gasped and clutched the sink counter and started coughing hard. Something warm that tasted like metal filled my mouth and spitted it out into the sink. My face paled as I saw something red come out of my mouth. I looked into the mirror with horror as I realized what I had just coughed up.

Blood! I was coughing up blood!

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I know isn't at all like the first chapter in the previous one but I personally think it's better. Please review and let me know what you all think of it.

* * *

_**Japanese Terms :**_

_**Tadaima: I'm home**_

_**Kurisumasu Omedeto: Merry Christmas**_

_**Kurisumasu keeki: Christmas Cake**_

_**Other stuff in story with a star next to it! ;P**_

_**I had his long purple hair and his easy going attitude (at times anyways) but I had my mom's eyes and graceful style: I don't know what either of his parents look like or how they act so this might be a little OOC for them and I apologize.**_

_**My room was at the end of the hall on the left: I also don't know what Nagi house looks like so if I'm totally off then I apologize greatly for that as well.**_

_**Anyways that's it so later! ;P**_


	2. Kurisumasu keeki

_Me: Ok so here is the second chapter. I really don't know what all to say except for this. I love using flashbacks. My flashbacks just consist of something important in the previous chapter usually something from the end but sometimes it can be from the middle or the beginning depending how important it is or if it might tie into this chapter as the main focus. You can just skip the flashback if you want or you can read they're only a sentence or two long so it really won't make much of a difference._

_ Enjoy! ;P_

_ Flashback:_

_My face paled as I saw something red come out of my mouth. I looked into the mirror with horror as I realized what I had just coughed up._

_ Blood! I was coughing up blood!_

_ End of Flashback:_

My mouth was full of blood and it was becoming hard to breath. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and my hands and knees where shaking as I began to sweat. What is happing, why is there blood coming out of my mouth? I turned on the cold water and out some in my mouth spitting out the blood. The water ran red as I spat out more and more blood. By the time I was done my whole body was shaking and had grown numb.

"Nagihiko hurry up!" my mom said knocking on the door.

I put more water in my mouth and spat it out. No more blood came out and I splashed my face with the ice cold water and took deep breaths to calm down. It hurt it the left side of my chest but I ignored it. I wasn't coughing up anymore blood so there wasn't really a big deal so I wasn't going to tell mom or dad. I probably was just coughing so hard that it destroyed my throat lining. I went downstairs and slipped my shoes on. Dad was outside starting the car and Mom was getting her coat on.

"Are you ok?" she asked me as I grabbed my coat. "You were coughing pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine." I lied quickly. I hated but I didn't want to worry her. "Is the cake covered and everything?"

"Yes your father carried it out already." she said opening the door.

"You let dad carry the cake?" I said sounding shocked. "Let's hope it isn't lopsided then!"

She laughed and locked the door as I went to the car. Dad was leaning against waiting for us. "Man I was wondering when you two where going to get out here."

"The cake still in one piece?" I joked getting in the car.

"Yes it is." he said trying to sound he was a proud person and knew it. He got after my mother and backed out of the driveway and drove to Tadase's home where we would be having a party out in his garden area. Amu and her parents and her younger sister Ami were invited and so were Kukai and his parents and brothers. I'm not sure who else he invited. Utau and Ikuto were surly invited.

"Nagihiko hold onto the cake so it doesn't land on the floor." my mom said to me breaking my line of thoughts.

"Kay." I replied but the box of cake on my lap.

"I can't wait till we get there." Tamari exclaimed excited dancing around the car. Rhythm agreed whole heartedly with her and gave her a hug.

"Who all do you think will be there?" he asked Tamari.

"I'm not sure but I would imagine all the guardians would be there." she replied. "And their families, isn't Kairi supposed to be there too? Isn't he supposed to come to the party with his sister?"

"I don't know." Rhythm shrugged. "Maybe, you always seem more informed than I ever am."

I smiled as I listened to them argue, laugh, and converse about how much fun this party was going to be. It continued like this for the next half hour until he pulled up behind another car in front of Tadase's house. Rima and her parents were getting out of the car just as we were. Rhythm and Tamari went over to Kusukusu who immediately began to do flips through the air. Rima turned around and looked at me.

I smiled at her and turned to help Mom out of the car. I gave her my hand and helped her step over the snow and off a patch of ice. She thanked me and took the cake going over to talk to Rima's mom. Dad was already holding a conversation with her dad as we all walked up to the gate were Tadase was watching us as Amu waved with Ami on her back.

"It's about time you all got here." Amu smiled to me. "You guys are the last to arrive. Poor Yaya was afraid you had hit a patch of ice and your car decided that it wanted to start learning how to flips the hard way."

"Nah not this time anyway." I laughed. "But the roads were pretty nasty on the way here."

"Wow Nagihiko I didn't think you were awake." my dad replied walking through the gate. "Usually you move, even if it's only a little. But you were so still it was a shock."

"Hilarious dad." I grimaced. "I'm not that bad."

"Sure you are." he said walking away. I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey Nagi." a cheerful voice said behind me. I turned to see Kukai walking up to us holding hands with Utau, followed closely by Ikuto and their guardian charas. "Hi Rima glad to see you guy finally got here."

"Yeah I was starting to think you forgot about it." a small voice said as Yaya came running up to us dragging Kairi with her whole a little startled.

"Yaya I think you might be scaring Kairi a little." I told her.

"A little lets try a lot." he whispered but I think I was the only one that heard him as he came to stand beside me.

"Nonsense a samurai is never scared." Musashi said. He was Kairi's guardian chara and was always helping Kairi even if he didn't know what was going on. He scolded him and taught him about being brave and loyal which was passed onto us. "The only thing to fear is fear itself."

"And women." he muttered looking at his feet. Kairi was a shy boy and younger than he looked and acted. He was never comfortable around girls. But he did seem ok around me. I wonder how he would react if I told him that I had to dress like a girl. He was the only that didn't know. Maybe I should tell him incase someone brings it up sooner or later…on second thought I don't think that would be such a good idea.

"Kairi you can't always fear what you don't understand." he replied which caused us all to start laughing which made Kairi turn a bright red. I smiled and draped an arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry I don't understand them either." I told him. "Don't think any of us ever will."

"True, very true." Kukai nodded trying to look serious but his face was turning red from holding in the laughter. It didn't last long before he doubled over laughing so hard.

"You know I am a girl and I don't really understand them." Amu said tilting her head to the left. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"For you Amu I would be all that worried about it." I told her. She frowned at me before replying.

"You know I don't know if you just insulted me or complimented me." she complained. "You are so confusing at times."

"You know I think that's the way it's supposed to be." Tadase said. "Boys don't understand girls and girls don't understand boys."

"I don't understand boys and I am one." Ikuto said speaking for the first time since I got there.

"Ikuto don't worry." Amu said smiling at him. "We don't understand you either. Oh and hey Nagi there's something I want to talk to about."

"Kay." I told her as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the group. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Why do you and Rima hate each other?" she asked. I grimaced. I know that she had noticed we didn't get along but I didn't think she would ask why."

"Honestly I don't really know." I admitted. "Maybe it's because I didn't tell you I was actually Nadeshiko."

"But she didn't like you before she found out about that." she reminded me. That was true she hated since the first time she saw me and she didn't know that I was actually Nadeshiko until we went to save Ikuto.

"Maybe because she thought you like me better than her." I suggested.

"But I like you both." she huffed. Her breath coming out in white puffs that hung in the air.

"I know I'm not trying to pin it on you." I said holding up my hands. "You were her first true friend at that school who saw her for her. You were the one who didn't act like she was better than everyone else."

"But still she knows I'm gonna be her friend so why does she still not like you?" she asked me. I thought about it for awhile looking over at Rima. She was laughing with the rest and she looked so carefree. Cold…but carefree.

"Ya know, I don't think she even knows why she hates me." I replied smiling at her. "She is a girl. Girls never know what they want."

"Haha." she replied sarcastically punching me in the arm."

"Come kids time for cake." my mom yelled over to us. I laughed as Kukai took off running at her pulling Utau along with him. We walked over to her, me some how winding up having to stand beside Rima. She wasn't to happy about that but she soon broke into a grin when mom lifted the covering of the cake.

"Oh wow it's so pretty." she said when she saw.

"Nagihiko did it." she replied to her cutting it into small pieces. "Here you go." she said handing them to whoever was close to her. I hung back debating over whether or not a I wanted a piece. "Nagihiko do you want a piece?" Amu asked me. I decided not to. My stomach was starting to get queasy my head was feeling light.

"No I'm good." I said walking over to the fence. I was starting to get cold, very quickly. My lungs protested as I coughed.

"What's wrong with you?" a voice said in front of me. I looked up to see Rima standing in front of me looking at me with her beautiful golden eyes.

"Huh?" I said. "Oh nothing just a cough."

"You look really pale and Tamari and Rhythm said you were coughing really badly before you came here." she said narrowing her eyes. "What are you not telling us cross-dresser."

I sighed. Cross-dresser was all I was to her. "Nothing Rima, I don't see why you care so much I'm just cold."

"I only care because Amu seems to be really close friends with you." she replied not looking me in eyes. She was still talking but I couldn't hear her. Everything in front of me was getting blurry and there was a ringing in me head. The last thing I remember was falling and someone saying my name and then the world went dark.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" a male voice said sounding farway.

"Forget that why did he pass out in the first place." a high pitched voice came sounding frantic.

"Yaya calm down." the first voice replied which sounded like Ikuto. "He passed out people do that."

"Both of you be quiet he's coming around." Amu's voice rang out.

I opened my eyes letting my vision swim back into focus. The first thing I saw was the ceiling and then my mom as she leaned over me.

"Nagihiko you're awake." she sounding relieve. "How do you feel?"

I tried to sit up but she pushed me back onto the couch. I shook my head. I was feeling even more dizzy and I felt like something was suffocating me. I started coughing sitting up and covering my mouth as I felt the same metallic taste in my mouth that I had before in the bathroom.

"Somebody get a napkin or something." my mom said her voice raising. I heard quick footsteps go out of the room and returning. My mom put a soft towel and replaced my hand with it as I kept coughing up blood. I heard as gasp as they saw the blood on my hand. "Go start the car." my mom ordered me dad. "Nagihiko breath!"

I tried but I couldn't and it just caused me to cough up even more blood. "Come on the car is started. I'll get Nagi." Mom grabbed my hand and forced me to hold the towel and moved away as my dad picked me up.

"Call us when you get there." Tadase's uncle told us.

"We will." Dad replied as he took me out into the cold. And putting me in the back of the car with my mom having me lay on my side. He started the car and headed toward the hospital as my mom called them and told them they were coming and what was wrong with me.

"They said they have a room set up for us." she told my dad as she pulled my hair out of me face. "Hold on Nagi we'll get there soon I promise."

I did. I coughed, I breathed, and I coughed. By the time we got to the hospital the towel was completely soaked. I was extremely light headed. Dad gathered me in his arms and held me close to him as the wind picked up and blew snow on me. He ran into the hospital not even waiting for my mom but I knew she was right behind him because when we got in there she told the lady at the counter that she called. She yelled for the doctor who came out with a stretcher and laid me on it. They took away the towel and gave me a new one telling my parents to stay here. My heart started beating quicker at the though of being alone. I tried to talk but I was to weak.

"Don't worry Nagi Rhythm and I are coming with you." Tamari whispered by my ear as they led me away. "You won't be alone we're coming with you." I took comfort in that I was put into a room.

"Nagihiko I'm Dr. Shain." a gentle low male voice said. "You're going to be ok. We'll see why you're coughing up blood and get it fixed." I opened my eyes but my vision was so blurry I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be seeing. Because I was coughing up so much blood I was becoming weaker and weaker. "You're going to feel two pricks ok? One in your arm and on you hand. We're going to put an IV with water and pain medications and the other is just going to put some blood in you while we see what's going on. But it won't take to long, you won't know what's going on and when you wake up you won't be coughing anymore."

I felt the pinpricks and that was the last of it as fell back into the world of black. But I remember thinking that there was more to it. And I didn't believe him, this was just the beginning.


	3. Tuberculosis

_Me: Ok so here is the 3__rd__ chapter of Nagi's Illness. I think this is still going to be very hard to write but I will do it._

_Me: I own nobody except the doctor and nurse that will be in this story._

* * *

The steady beeping was the first thing I heard when I became conscience again. The next was the pressure on my body. I opened my eyes and saw a white washed ceiling. I blinked a few times helping my vision go into focus. I didn't recognize where I was at first. The last thing I remembered was talking to Rima by the fence. Suddenly the memories came flooding back. Him not being able to breath, falling, waking up on Tadase's couch and coughing up blood, and him passing out in the hospital, all of it came flooding back. I groaned and felt something move next to me.

"Nagihiko are you alright?" a concerned female voice said next to my ear. I moved my head slightly to see my mom kneeling next to my bed. My dad was standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied my voice sounded dry and scratchy. I winced at the sound and sat up.

"Try not to move too much." Mom said helping me sit up straight. I looked around the room. Tadase, Kairi, Yaya, Amu, Kukai, and Rima were all standing at one side of the room which shocked me. Kukai and Tadase smiled at me while Amu and Yaya both let out a sigh. Yaya looked like she was about to cry and Kairi looked totally out of place. However I avoided Rima's gaze. I didn't want to know what she thought.

"Geez Nagi never knew you could sleep so long." Kukai laughed giving me thumbs up.

"Thanks." I laughed. "Glad to know you think I'm lazy."

"Of course I think you're lazy." he said laughing with me. "You play basketball and you dance. Yeah, sounds like a pretty lazy life to me!"

"Of course." I nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like you feel just fine." a voice came from the doorway. I turned my head to see a nurse walk in. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was skinny and had a hop in her walk. "My name is Claire I'm your daytime nurse." she introduced herself.

"Hello." I said smiling back at her. Daytime nurse? Does that mean I also had a nighttime nurse?

"The doctor will be happy to know that you're awake." she said looking at the heart monitor. "He was starting to worry since you weren't waking up."

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, surely it couldn't have been long enough for him to have worried.

"Not that long just a day and a half." she said with a shrug. I nodded, ok so maybe it was longer than I thought but that still wasn't long enough for him to worry. "I don't mean like worry worry but he did have me check in on you more often to make sure you vital signs were still ok."

"That is a long time." I agreed. "Why was I out that long."

"I'm afraid I don't really know." she admitted giving me an apologetic look. "And besides the doctor will know a lot more about it than what I would. But hey don't worry about it. He isn't worried about it so there isn't any reason for you to be." she left the room to get the doctor. I turned to my mom who was watching the nurse leave.

"Do you know what's wrong?" I asked her. She smiled but said no.

"No the doctor said that he was going to get the test results." she replied. "He left a few minuets before you woke up actually."

"Oh." I said just as there was a knock on the door. This time a male walked in. He had blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hello Nagihiko glad to see you're finally awake." he said walking over to stand next to the bed. "Feeling any pain in your chest?" I shook my head and said no. "Good, but that may be because of the pain medications. Having any trouble breathing?" This time I paused.

"There is a little tightness and it's uncomfortable but that's it." I replied. It didn't hurt or anything but the tightness made it a little difficult to breath.

"That's to be expected." he replied writing it down on his clipboard. "Nagihiko you have something called Pulmonary Tuberculosis. It's a bacterial infection. It can be contagious but as long as your friends don't get in your face or anything they won't contract it. Tuberculosis usually infects the lungs but if it gets bad enough it can and will spread to other organs. Tuberculosis is a hard to catch but thankfully it isn't that hard to get rid off. We'll give you some medication. Enough to last a year and then you're good to go. You should be able to get out of here tomorrow as long as you don't start cough more blood up."

"Right but that most likely won't happen right?" I asked him. I wasn't worried but I did want to know if there was a possibility.

"I doubt it." he said. "You've got medications going in you so you should be fine." something in his voice made me think that this wasn't even close to being over.

"Right thank you." I said. This was going to be a long night.

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so sorry this is soooo short but complications have been brought to the surface. I have a bunch of test coming up tomorrow and I ahve to study and next Saturday my competition is finally here so you'll have to wait for everything to settle down before I can put very long chapters up. Plus I have to read up on Tuberculosis and its sympotoms and the treatments people have to go through when they get it. Please bear with me. I'm not very familiar with Shugo Chara and I'm trying to get the characters attitudes as close to what they really are by pure guessing. Don't worry I will finish this one it just will take me awhile.


	4. Hospital pt 1

_Me: Ok so someone called Larissa asked me where the family servant Baaya was. Well… I didn't know they had a family servant so I'll make sure to add her. Once I found out who she is exactly._

_Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've had writer's block unbelievably bad so I apologize. Anyways, I don't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters._

_

* * *

_

Flashback:

_"That's to be expected." he replied writing it down on his clipboard. "Nagihiko you have something called Pulmonary Tuberculosis. It's a bacterial infection. It can be contagious but as long as your friends don't get in your face or anything they won't contract it. Tuberculosis usually infects the lungs but if it gets bad enough it can and will spread to other organs. Tuberculosis is a hard to catch but thankfully it isn't that hard to get rid off. We'll give you some medication. Enough to last a year and then you're good to go. You should be able to get out of here tomorrow as long as you don't start cough more blood up."_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

I remember learning about Tuberculosis in Language Arts. My teacher talked about when we were studying Edgar Allen Poe. His mother, his wife, (who just so happened to his cousin as well) and his adoptive mother all died from Tuberculosis. But they died because they didn't have the medicine needed. But it wasn't a comforting idea none the less.

His poem "The Raven" was written while his wife Virginia was dying of TB. And if I remember correctly his poem "Masque of the Red Death" was also about his of TB. Wait why am I suddenly comparing myself to a dead guy? I'm not gonna die, ok so I really need to either quite thinking or start thinking of something else.

"Nagi are you ok?" Amu asked coming to stand next to me. Her face was covered in worry it made me feel bad to know that I was the cause of that worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her. "Really I'm just ready to get out of here."

"Yeah I would hate to be stuck in the hospital too." Kukai said. "It's so boring."

"Yeah," I agreed. I wasn't really paying much attention. I just wanted to get out of here. "It's not like there's much to do in here."

"Exactly," Kukai nodded. "But you won't be able to do much outside will you, what with you having TB and all."

"Yeah," I replied. "And even if they said it was ok I doubt my mom would."

"I doubt the doctors will give you the ok to play sports Nagihiko." my mother said walking into the room after going to the cafeteria for something to drink. "And your right, I won't let you go outside for awhile either."

"I figured." I sighed. Wait where is Temari and Rhythm? I looked around the room for them but I didn't see either one of them. I looked over at Tadase. He pointed very slightly over to the window. I moved my eyes to glance at the window where Rima was standing. Temari and Rhythm were hiding behind her hair and watching me. They waved once and I smiled.

_to be continued…_

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok I know it's short and no I'm not going to get back into that habbit I had with the previous story but I still I have my writer's block for this story. That and I have OGT's all next week and I'm worried about those. Sorry.


	5. Hospital pt 2 A Bloody Nightmare

_Me: Ok so I still have no idea where this is going.. but... it's going. So here is chapter 5. Yeah! ;P_

* * *

Temari and Rhythm flew over to me once the doctor and my parents left to talk out in the hallway. Which I ignored, there was never a good reason for your parents to talk to a doctor in private. Never.

"Hey there I was wondering you two were." I said holding my hands out for them to stand on. My hair fell over my shoulder as I looked down at them.

"How are you really feeling Nagihiko?" Temari asked softly. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yup and once I'm out of here I'll be even better." I whispered. "Don't worry so much kay."

"How can you say that?" Rima asked from by the window. "You don't know if you'll get better or worse."

"Rima the doctors know what they're doing." I said praying we don't get into an argument. "They said I'll be fine."

"They told that to my Grandmother." she said, her eyes growing hard and cold. "She had tuberculosis too and they said she would be fine and she winded up dying."

I closed my eyes leaning back into the pillow. That's Rima for you. "Thank you Rima for your wonderful encouragement of me getting better." I told her letting sarcasm fill my voice. "It means so much to me knowing you care."

"Nagi." Amu said trying to keep the peace as usual. "Rima."

"I wasn't giving you any encouragement or anything." she snapped. "And I don't care what happens to you. It's not like you do anything good anyways."

"If that's what you believe then why are you here?" I snapped ignoring the pain in my lungs. "If you don't care about why I'm in here then what are doing here. Are you here because of Amu or because you like acting like you care about anyone other than yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped back trying to keep her voice from rising.

"I'm saying you are selfish and cares for no one other than yourself." I told her wincing at the pain in my lungs and felt something in throat threatening to rise up and into my mouth. I swallowed and looked at her. Her face was red and she was glaring at me. Her hands clenched in a fist.

"Come on you two." Tadase said coming to stand at the edge of my bed. "This is a hospital and Nagi your sick you shouldn't be fighting with anyone."

"Tell her that." I snapped looking at him my eyes beginning to water from the pain in my chest. "I didn't say anything to her. I don't have to. I don't know why she hates me but I don't need her around me just for her to criticize me. I get that enough when I'm at home."

"Nagi." Yaya said her voice shaking. I knew I was starting to scare her. I was always the one in the group that kept a cool head. None of them had ever seen me like this. No one period had ever seen me like this.

"She can just leave me alone and stay out of my way if she wants to act like that." I snapped, it was getting harder to breath and my vision was swimming. "I don't care anymore about trying to get on her good side!"

And that was that. My lungs couldn't take and I began coughing. Coughing and coughing. I dropped Rhythm and Temari onto my lap and covered my mouth with my right hand and turned to the left away from them and braced myself against the bed with my other hand. I felt something wet fill my hand seep through my fingers.

I moved my hand away and stared at the blood in my hands. Yaya screamed and ran into the hallway hopefully to get a doctor. My shoulders began shaking as I coughed up more blood. I moved my hand back to my mouth as strong hands grabbed my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Kairi holding onto my shoulder and Amu was patting my back tears sliding down her face.

Tadase had gone out into the hallway to see if the doctor or nurse was coming. Rima's face had lost all color as she stared at me. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. I looked at her, meeting her eyes before I looked away, blood seeping out of me hand.

"Nagihiko!" I head my mother yell at me. Hurried footsteps came to my bed, but I could not see them, my eyesight had left me. Mother was the last thing I heard before I once again lost consciousness.

I had a dream this time. A familiar one, one I've always had.

I was surrounded by darkness, darkness alone. No source of light or life could be found. The only sound was that of the gentle pitter patter of water up ahead. I tried to think, I knew it wasn't water but I couldn't think of what else it could be.

I walked and walked. Walking, without meaning. Alone, here in this dream state. I looked up staring at a bright light in the distance. I made my way over there. In the middle was a white fountain made out a shiny marble. I sighed with relief. The sound I had heard earlier was indeed just water. I sat down on the edge of the fountain. Waiting to wake up I guess. I don't know what I was waiting for but waiting to wake up seemed pretty good to me.

Suddenly there was a bright light and the darkness was replaced with redness. I stood up looking over at the fountain. The sparkling clear water was now replaced with a thick red substance. Blood, it was a fountain of blood.

_

* * *

_

Me: Ok so here is the next chapter. I think this chapter makes me seem like I'm starting to become demented and insane. Err well I am insane but that's beside the point.

_Me: Lol! Anyways sorry it's not very long and I know it's been a long time since I've updated but please just work with me I'm sure some of know it's not easy to write a story. But I am working on it. I will NOT give up this time. I did that once and I'm still mad at myself for doing that._

_Later ;P_


	6. Hospital pt 3 Update

_Me: Ok so here is the latest chapter. And like I said it took me so long last time because of OGT's. I'll update when I can but school comes first. I'm doing my best but if my grades drop I won't be able to do this so then there just won't be any updates period._

_Me: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Suddenly there was a bright light and the darkness was replaced with redness. I stood up looking over at the fountain. The sparkling clear water was now replaced with a thick red substance. Blood, it was a fountain of blood._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I back away from the fountain as the blood overflowed and splashed onto the ground quickly flooding the area around me. I was ankle deep in the sticky warm water. No, blood, this wasn't water. I knew my face was pale and my eyes open as wide as they could be. My heart was running its own marathon, beating so fast it felt like it was in my throat.

Behind me I heard a loud ticking sound. I turned around. A large grandfather clock levitated in the air above me. It was a gothic style clock and had chains wrapped around it. The time read 11:55 the second hand moving slowly. I could feel my heart beating slower and slower with each tick of the second hand. I clutched my chest as I feel to my knees chocking on my blood that was filling my lungs and throat. The blood from the fountain was slowly getting thicker and was rising fast. It was already to my waist soaking the bottom part of my hair.

Somewhere around me I could hear a girl start screaming, crying, she sounded like she was in so much pain. I looked around but I just couldn't find the source of the screaming. I was completely alone.

_"Nagihiko you have to wake up now."_ a voice came from somewhere around me. The screaming stopped the moment the voice spoke. I couldn't tell if the voice was a man or woman or where exactly it was coming from. It seemed to echo from everywhere. _"Must…lose…can't…"_ A scream shattered the air with a sound of broken glass following.

Nagi felt something cool and wet against his forehead. When he opened his eyes he saw his mother sitting on the hospital bed next to him and was pressing a wet washcloth against his forehead. His body was sweaty yet he was shivering at the same time and piles of blankets where piled on him.

"How are you feeling?" his mother asked him, watching him through worried eyes.

"I'm feeling a little bit better." he replied back his throat achy and scratchy sounding. "What happened?"

"You lost your temper with Rima." she said adverting her eyes.

"I know that." I said remembering what I had said. I doubt that any of them would be coming back to see me anytime soon. "I meant what happened to my lung?"

"It collapsed." she said. "But it wasn't the same one. The doctors are saying that your lungs are becoming unstable and that you're going to have them both removed once they find a suitable replacement."

"What?" I said sitting up slowly. I'm gonna have to get my lungs removed? But, I can't, can I, I mean I know you can live with one but I can't lose them both.

"Not both at once." my mother said rubbing my back in comforting circles like she did when I was little. "They'll do one at a time. They'll do one now while you're in the hospital and then send you home for Christmas and then you'll come back for the second lung 3 days after the New Years."

"But I don't want to have surgery." I said my voice shaking. I didn't like the sound of someone cutting me open while I was asleep and removing one of my lungs and replacing it with somebody else's. And besides most of the time a lung used in a transplant was from a person who had died. That didn't sound all that pleasant.

"You'll be fine." she said comfortingly. "And you'll be asleep so you won't feel a thing."

"I know Mom." I said. "I'll get both surgeries done. I have too."

"You're my brave son." she said hugging me. "I'll go let your father and the doctors know that you agreed to the surgery."

"Alright," I said laying back down. "Hey Mom, did someone scream?"

"Hmmm." she said looking back at me from the door, a confused look on her face. "No. I yelled your name if that's what you mean?"

"No I heard someone scream but she didn't say anything." I told her. "And then I heard glass breaking."

"No honey." she said turning all the way around to face me. "No one scream and glass didn't break. You were just dreaming, don't worry about it."

"Ok thanks." I said as she smiled and left the room leaving me alone with Temari and Rhythm. "Hey did one of you guys scream?"

"No Nagi none of screamed." Temari whispered.

"Yeah man." Rhythm said. "Get some sleep."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I know I heard someone scream. But then again I was dreaming. But that scream, it did seem like it came from someone I know. I don't know how. I mean I've never heard any of my parents scream and it didn't sound like my Mom or Grandma, it didn't even sound like Baaya. Oh well it doesn't matter. After all why would it? It was just a dream after all. Right?

"When do you think he'll wake up?" a soft voice said somewhere beside me. I thought a little harder trying to put a face to the voice. It sounded like Amu but why would any of them come to see me. It's not like I was a very pleasant person the last time they saw me.

"How dare he sleep in the presence of his king!" an outraged high voice said. I smiled on the inside. That was most defiantly Kiseki's voice. That meant Tadase was here too.

"Kiseki hush." Tadase scolded him. "Nagi's sick. He needs to sleep so don't wake him."

"I'm already awake." I mumbled opening my eyes and sitting up. Today only Amu and Tadase came. Though I guess to be honest I'm not all that surprised. They tend not to keep things going for long. Err, well, something along those lines.

"Are you feeling any better today Nagi?" Amu asked. I groaned. Forget that, they weren't going to drop it. "Nagi?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I told her. "I'm sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have lost it like that."

"You're under a lot of pressure at the moment." Tadase said. "There was a lot of us there and we made you upset so please don't apologize."

"Tadase you really shouldn't do that." I smiled. "No one is to blame for my snapping."

"That's not true either." Amu whispered. We looked over at her, she had her head down and her hair was covering her eyes but her voice came out strong even as a whisper. "It's Rima's fault. She shouldn't have said that to you. No matter what she thinks of you she shouldn't have said what she did. She may be my friend and all but not even I can or will stand up for what she said to you. We all care about your health. And we know that you'll be just fine."

"I know Amu." I said. "I know you guys care. And I don't plan on dying anytime soon."  
"We know." she smiled coming around to give me a hug. I gave her a gentle squeeze before letting her go. "We won't let you."

I was grateful for that. But it still felt like something was missing. But I decided not to dwell on it too long. Or ever really, I'm in my last year of school, and if anything I will get through to the end and I will not be held by anything…or anyone. I won't let this sickness get me down, I will beat it.

* * *

_Me: Oh wow man has it been a long time I've updated and I am so sorry for that I really am. But I found a __**life**__ outside of my stories. That and I have to essays I have to get done in like a week or two. One that's gonna be like 2-3 pages and one that has to be 5-7 pages on Pearl Harbor. I hate it. But hey, we are having a relay for life at my school and some of our teachers are gonna get dunked and my history teacher is gonna be one so I'm gonna get my revenge for that long of an essay and dunk her next Wednesday._

_Me: Anyway if any of my reviewers are still out there please enjoy this chapter._


	7. Surgery pt 1 First New Lung

_Me: Ok so here is the next chapter. Please enjoy. The chapter will start out in Nagi's perspective but will change to Rima's because there wouldn't much of a chapter if I kept it in Nagi's P.O.V._

_Me: I do not own anything of Shugo Chara nor do I want too._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I was grateful for that. But it still felt like something was missing. But I decided not to dwell on it too long. Or ever really, I'm in my last year of school, and if anything I will get through to the end and I will not be held by anything…or anyone. I won't let this sickness get me down, I will beat it._

_End of Flashback:_

Today I was going to have my first surgery. They had my replacement lung ready for the surgery. The doctors were asking me a lot of questions and they were performing a lot of these different tests on me to make sure the lungs were compatible with each other. So far everything was good. I was feeling nervous yet excited at the same time but the nurses and doctors both said that feeling both was normal and that it was fine. They haven't let me eat or drink anything today but that's fine I just want this to be over with. Mom and Dad can't come back for the surgery but they said they'll stay in the hospital during it.

"How are you feeling Nagihiko?" Mom said brushing out my hair so she could put it up in a ponytail.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

"They said that the surgery will be 6 hours long ok." she told me. "But since you'll be asleep it won't seem like that long to you."

"Ok." I said playing with edge of the blanket. "What will happen if I wake up during it?"

"You won't sweetheart." she said pulling me back into a hug like she did when I was little. "They'll give you anesthesia through your IV."

"Isn't that a pain reliever though?" I asked sighing.

"Yes but it'll also make you go to sleep." she said rubbing circles on my arms. "You will not wake up through the surgery they assured me of that." she stopped as a knocking on the door came. Another doctor came in and sat down in a chair next to me.

"Hello Nagihiko." she said shaking my hand. "I'm Doctor Suwisa. I'll be performing your surgery. I'm gonna tell you what all we will be doing. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." I said simply putting hands down flat to keep them from shaking. My Dad was leaning against the wall his eyes closed worry lines etched onto his face.

"Ok well first we're going to give an anesthesia which will make you fall asleep." She started. "Then we will put a catheter into a vein in your neck which will give you fluids. Then we will put a tube in through you mouth and down to your windpipe that will help you breath. It'll be hooked up to a ventilator that will expand your lungs mechanically. We'll put a few more tubes on you then replace your lung."

"What will the other tubes do?" I asked.

"Well one will drain fluid from your stomach and the other will drain your urine." she told me. I grimaced; I had heard that those were very painful to have done. "But don't worry we'll do all of that when you are asleep so you won't feel anything at all. And when you wake up all the tubes would have already been removed."

"Ok." I replied my heart beating quicker.

"Well it's almost 7:00 now so we'll go finish up with the last few minuet things." she said standing up and pulling a needle out of her coat pocket. "This is the anesthesia. I'll inject this into your IV and you'll fall asleep."

"Ok." I repeated. It seemed like the reply that made sense. I laid down in the bed my mom sitting on the edge rubbing the shorter strands of hair that had refused to go into the ponytail.

"Your mom and dad can stay till you fall asleep." she smiled. "I'll see you when you wake up."

I just nodded. Her voice was already sounding far away and the room was starting to blur and fade away into blackness. But I do remember distantly about worrying about having that dream again before I succumb to the darkness of sleep.

_"Never give up Nagi! I still need you! Don't give up!"_

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Nagihiko had gone into surgery at 7 this morning. It had already been 3 hours and we still haven't had any updates from any of the doctors or nurses. Nagihiko's mom said that it would take 6 hours till the surgery would be over. I didn't know if I would still be around when he woke up but I don't think my conscience would let me down if I wasn't here at least through the surgery. Surprise surprise I actually have a conscience, but that doesn't mean I listen to it.

It didn't help that everyone was completely shocked when I walked through the hospital doors at 7:30. It was 10:25 now so his surgery should be halfway over if they're not having any difficulties. If there was then they would've come back and told his mom and dad. Right? I mean don't they kind of have to do that?

Or maybe that was why they haven't come out yet. Maybe they were having difficulties with the lung and they couldn't spare anyone to come out and update us. But still what kind of difficulties could they be having? He's asleep so he couldn't exactly do anything so it would have to go smoothly.

Wait; why am I thinking so hard about this? Look I'm here because I feel bad about making his condition worse. But that's the only reason. I still think he's a stupid cross dresser that is trying to take Amu away from me. Also he's rude and a jerk and he doesn't help around or anything.

Not that anyone listens to me; they all believe that he's nice and that he isn't trying to get on my bad side. Well guess what, he doesn't have to try. He just does. It seems to come naturally for him. It seems like the only really good thing that he can do is annoy me with constant asking me if I'm ok if I'm having a bad day. He tries to make me smile when I don't want to.

And yeah I know that's a stupid reason to hate him. But he cares so much for other people and not his own well being. He's going to really hurt himself just because he cares so much. He can't make everybody happy and the sooner he learns that the easier life might be on him once he starts living it on his own.

"Rima are you ok?" Yaya's voice asked from behind me. She, Kairi, Tadase, and Amu had come up behind me. "You seem to be a little…distracted."

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I asked keeping my voice in check. I liked them, even if they did like him.

"No reason." Amu said squeezing Tadase's hand as he was about to say something. "We're really glad that you came too. I'm sure Nagihiko is as well."

"So I don't care if he's happy about it or not." I said crossing my arms. "He's asleep so it's not like he's going to find out till one of you guys tell him."

"You're not going to stay then?" Kairi asked. His eyebrows furrowed down in confusion. Honestly if I didn't know him I would've said that he was a complete idiot with no senses what so ever.

"No I can't I'm going to have to leave at 11 so no I won't be here when he wakes up." I said. I didn't have anything going on but I didn't want to go back there and get into another yelling match with him. The doctors would defiantly be pleased with that and I defiantly wouldn't be aloud back in here. Not that it would be bother _me_ any but I could also the risk of everyone else's chances of being aloud to come back and see him so I would just leave and not see him.

"Why can't you stay? Yaya asked. She was the oblivious one in the couple. I guess it was a good thing Kairi was patient.

"My parents just have a lot of stuff they want me to do." I lied easily. If anything I was a good liar. "That and I have to study for our finals. Kukai said they were really hard and I don't want to have to back during summer and take them again."

"Oh; alright." Yaya said turning around and going to talk to Kukai and Utau, grabbing Kairi by his hand.

"You know Rima," Amu began looking at through sad eyes. "You may be able to lie to everyone else about what you really think but you can't fool me. It hurts me and everyone else when you and Nagi fight. Do you even know why you hate him? He doesn't hate you and he isn't trying to get on your bad side. At least give him a reason as to why you hate him."

"Amu…" I started before I was interrupted when one of Nagihiko's doctors came out to talk to us all.

"He's just fine." she smiled. "He woke up during the surgery which shocked us but he was so out of it that he still didn't feel a thing. We just had to give him a but of a higher dosage of anesthesia. But other than that everything is going just fine. We haven't run into any complications. We have his lung removed and we are attaching his new one now. So he'll be done very shortly. Once he wakes up you'll be aloud to go see him."

So he was going to be ok? Well that was all I wanted to know. I better get out of here now. I don't really want to stick around and have Amu wondering what I was going to say. I turned around and walked out of the hospital. The only person who noticed was Kairi. But I didn't care.

* * *

_Me: Ok so here is the latest chapter. Wow I actually updated quicker this time. I'm so proud of myself. But then again I didn't have a good day so typing up this chapter helped calm me down. At least for now, the whole bit about Rima being mad at Nagi because he tries to make her happy; yeah, that's happening to me right now. One of my friends was having a really crappy morning and I was trying to get her to laugh or smile but instead all she did was starting yelling at me during A block. So yeah I'm not very pleased with that so I can really relate to how Nagi is feeling about that._

_Me: Sorry for the rant…again. Please review you'll make my day all bright again. (Once again Sakura with the cheesy lines, you really do have to stop doing that.) __**Later ;P**_


	8. Just For Awhile

_Me: Ok so yeah sorry it took me so long to update but like I said my computer died I lost all of my chapters and I no longer have word. I am now using notepad wich doesn't have spellcheck or anything so if something is spelled wrong I apologize. I'm still getting used to using notepad so please forgive me if something doesn't make sense. And sorry if Yaya seems a little OOC._

_Me: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters._

_Flashback:_  
_So he was going to be ok? Well that was all I wanted to know. I better get out of here now. I don't really want to stick around and have Amu wondering what I was going to say. I turned around and walked out of the hospital. The only person who noticed was Kairi. But I didn't care._  
_End of Flashback:_

* * *

5 day before Christmas:

I walked over to my window and sat on the sill. It was snowing again. Any other day snow would be fine. But today it was just dreary. It extremely cloudy and dark and the snow was falling faster with every minute.

The weatherman said that a bad ice storm was on its way and that it was possible for us to lose electricity for a couple days. Dad had gone to the store to get some more blankets and flashlights. I wanted to go but mom said I couldn't because the doctors said it would be a bad idea if I went outside or put to much pressure on my lungs.  
A couple weeks ago I had sugery on one of my lungs and had it replaced with a new one. But soon I would have to have my other lung removed and replaced.

I don't know why they didn't just remove it and let me live with one. Mom said it was becuase I was to young and they didn't know if the one lung would give me enough oxygen since I did a lot of sports and I was always active. I sighed and brought one of my knees up to the sill and wraped my arms around it and rested my head on my knee. This was going to be a very long Christmas holiday.

"Naighiko." Baaya's voice came from behind my door. "You have visitors."

I raised my head to look over towards the door. Another knock signaled that she knew I was in here. "I'm coming Baaya." I stood up and made my way across my room to I opened the door to see Baaya standing to the side and my group of friends standing there. I mean the whole group. Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi,Ikuto, Utau, Kukai, and surprise...Rima had tagged along as well. "Thanks Baaya."

"You're welcome." Baaya said turning to return to whatever it was she was doing before.

"Come on in." I said allowing them to walk into my room. And surprise surprise as long as we didn't decide to throw a random dance off we would all be just fine. "What are all up too?"

"Your Mom wanted us to all come over for dinner." Amu said looking around my room. It had changed a lot since she was last here. Last time she believed it was a room for Nadeshiko but now you could tell that this was a room for a boy. Why? No girly stuff. "She said that you've been bored since you can't go outside or really do much of anything."

"I see." I said grimancing some. I'll have to thank her later though. I really am bored out of my mind. "Doesn't she remember that there is an ice storm on its way?"

"She talked to our parents about that." Tadase cut in coming to stand next to me. "If the storm still does hit when it's supposed to then we will be staying the night until it's safe for us to go home."

"Wow I'm surprised your guys parents agreed to that." I said leaning against the door.

"So were we." Yaya said jumping up and down. "But now we get to spend a lot of time with Nagi."

"Yaya I thought you were afraid of storms." I teased her gently. "Any kind of storm."

"I am." she pouted. "But with you here Yaya should be just fine!"

"Sometime I wonder if you're actually in high school or just pretending." I said laughing at her childish tone.

"Yaya is in high school." she said joining in with my soft laughing. "But that doesn't mean Yaya has to act like it."  
Everyone burst out laughing at that. Even Rima gave a small laugh. I looked away from her quickly before she caught me watching her. I definatly wasn't going to start anything today. She made herself clear the last time.

"Man Nagi you sure can be mean to poor Yaya." Kukai said throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Hehe Nagi it sounds like you were flirting with Yaya there, I wonder what Kairi must be thinking."

"Not much really." Kairi said with a slight shrug. He looked up with a smirk on his face. "Nagi wouldn't do that and Yaya wouldn't stand for that. That much I do know. However I won't hesitat to make it clear that I am dating Yaya."

"Go Kairi." Kukai said laughing. "Just don't get too possessive now."

"Yaya wouldn't let that happen." Amu said joining in. "She is quite capable of hurting Kairi in many many different ways. And still have more ideas left over to use."

"Wow Amu." I said turing towards her. "I wonder who she gets that from. Certainly not a pink haired girl."

"Who, me?" Amu said pointing to herself and faining innocent. "You can't possible think she gets that from me. I couldn't possible be mean to anyone."

"Right." I said shaking my head in agreement. "Even when it come to other girls flirting with Tadase. Yes she couldn't possible get it from you. It's impossible, what was I thinking?"

"I have no idea." Amu said smiling. "Hey Utau any idea?"

"Well now that you mention it..." she said pausing slightly. "She probably does get it from me."

"Oh we have a confession." Kukai said moving over to stand next to Utau. "And I can definatly agree that Yaya gets it from Utau. Utau defiantly can take care of herself when it comes to men hitting on her."

"Why thank you." Utau said kissing him on his check. He blushed and rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes. I had a feeling this was going to be a long long LONG night. Or nights. Depends on the storm. Speaking of storm I looked up to the window. It was defiantly getting colder. Ice was starting to form on my window. I walked over and peered out into the street. You could no longer see the road and you could see ice shining under the street lamps.

"How bad is out there Nagi?" Amu asked. "We still getting that storm?"

"I think the storm will be starting very soon." I said still looking outside. It seemed so natural to just stand there and stare. "It might hit in a half hour give or take. Probably take. By the looks of it it could hit any second now."

"If it's as bad as they are saying it is then I doubt we'll be going home tonight." Kairi said. I looked back just in time to see Yaya dashing towards the window. She grabbed onto my arm and looked outside her grip tightning.

"There is a lot of ice forming." Yaya said nervously. I don't know why she was so afraid of storms but I knew that I wouldn't find out even if I asked.

"That would be why it's called an ice storm Yaya." I said quietly. "But you're safe inside. Yaya I need my arm so please loosen your grip. At least a little bit."

"Sorry." she said jumping back. I smilied and patted her on her head. I always did that even in elementary. It calmed her down so no one complained. Kairi came up and put a comforting arm around her. A sudden banging on the window caused us all to jump. I looked back outside to see a tree limb banging against the window. We all stared at it silence filling the room. I sighed and pulled the curtains shut. They definatly couldn't be going home tonight, not with the storm hitting like this. It was to dangerous. Their parents wouldn't risk putting their kids life in danger. And Ikuto wouldn't drive Utau home in a storm like this. Yaya screamed as loud bang was heard above us.

"Nagi what was that." Yaya said her voice cracking. I looked at her, she seemed close to tears and flinched as another bang was heard.

"It's coming from the attic." I said grabbing a flashlight from one of my drawers and started to exit the room.

"You guys coming?" They nodded and followed me into the hall. Baaya was coming towards us as we walking out of my room.

"Nagihiko." Baaya said bowing slightly to us. "I was just coming to make sure you were all ok."

"Yes Baaya." I said nodding. "Is that banging coming from the attic?"

"Yes I was just going to get a flashlight so I could go up and check and see what was making that noise." she said looking at the flashlight in my hand.

"Don't worry about it Baaya." I said holding the flashlight up and smiling. "I'll go check it out. You're welcome to come and join us."

"Yes please." she said looking relieved that she didn't have to go up. "But really it is my place to see what is making that noise."

"Maybe." I said continuing down the hall to where the entrance to the attic was. "But I remembered that you don't like attics at all so I'm not gonna make you uncomfortable and make you go up there. After all you help me all the time. I'm just returning the favor."

"But sir." she said quitening some. I knew exactly what she was about to bring up. "But what about your lung."

"I'm sure my lung will be fine." I said shortly reminding myself that she was just concerned but I hated feeling useless. "All I'm doing is climbing up into the attic, see what is making that noise, stop it from making that noise and climb back down. That's not going to put much pressure on my lungs."

"Alright." she said lowering her head. I sighed, Baaya was always really gentle and extremely caring.

"I'm not mad Baaya." I said stopping underneath a door in the ceiling that lead to the attic. "But I've been rather lazy lately and honestly that banging is driving me crazy." I smilied and set the flashlight down and pulled a wooden chair over underneath the door and stood on chair. I pounded on the corners of the door to loosen it and pushed it to the side. I closed my eyes as as gust of cold wind blew out from the attic and blew my hair around and into my face. I brushed it back and sighed. I place both hands on opposite sides of the entrence and pulled myself up and into the attic. I layed down on my stomach and looked at them. "Baaya could you please hand me the flashlights?"

She nodded and handed it up to me. I sat up on my knees and shined the flashlight around. There was a lot of dust and objects covered in cloth. There were cob webs handing from the ceiling and tons of dust covered mirrors in various places and old dolls laying in boxes. I shuddered and looked back down on them and smiled."Baaya I see why you don't like coming up into our attic." She smiled as I slide back and stood up. I could hear the banging coming from the attic window I made my way over to it ducking under beems. I shined the light over in that direction. The light didn't quite reach that far over there so all I could make out was a large wide oblect from back and forth banging against the wall. I shivered, I wasn't sure it was from not knowing what that thing was, the shadows forming on the attic wall or the cold air or maybe all three of them.

"I think I found what is making that noise." I called.

"What is Nagi." Tadase yelled back up.

"I'm not sure." I said. "And I honestly don't know if I do want to know."

"Scared Nagi." Kukai teased back a little. He knew if something was making me nervous there was a reason and he never teased me about it.

"Not scared." I said back not moving. "Just a little unsettled."

"Well hurry up and then you can get down." he laughed.

I took a few more steps when my light flittered and went out. "Aww crap!"

"Nagi what's wrong?" Amu asked her voice laced with worry.

"The light went out." I said trying to keep my voice straight. "It's ok I can still see enough to figure out what it is."

"Nagihiko please wait till I get a light so you don't hurt yourself." Baaya said.

"Go ahead and get a light but I'm gonna go ahead and see what it will I'm here." I replied hearing her footsteps rush back down the hall. Just my luck for the light to go out now. I stepped again and tripped over something hard and feel into the thing that was banging against the door, I feel back with it falling ontop of me. "Ouch." I whispered and opened my eyes to see large cat like eyes staring at me and red dimond like marking going to the top down the face on both eyes. I felt the breath leave me. Needless to say I gave a small shout and pushed it off me and sat up my heart beating faster than it should. I started coughing and stood up. God I hate clowns!

"Nagi what happened?" Amu yelled. "Nagi?"

"I'm ok!" I yelled back my voice strained. I slowly made my way back to the door avoiding the beams. I sat down on the edge and slide my legs out and kicked the chair out of my way. I jumped back down and leaned against the wall coughing really hard till I felt like my lungs was about to burst. I slide to the floor and put my head between my knees trying to catch my breath. I felt Amu and Yaya drop on both sides. Amu put her arms around my shoulders while Yaya rubbed my back in circles.

"Really I'm fine just got a shock." I said holding in the next cough. I stood up and helped them both up. "Good news is you shouldn't have to worry about that banging anymore. But if it does start again we're having my Dad look at it."

"What was it?" Yaya asked. I winced, man Kukai is going to have a blast with this. "You yelled. It scared us."

"Hehe..." I said rubbing the back of my head. Man. "It was clown."

"A clown?" Kukai asked his face already lighting up with laughter. "A clown scared you?"

"Kukai." Tadase said quietly trying to shush him. "You shouldn't laugh."

"Nah it's ok you're the only one who knows so of course it sounds crazy to them." I said shrugging it off. Though a slight tremor went through my mind as I remembered why I was afraid of clowns.

"Well then why are afraid of clowns." he laughed. "Did you see It?"

"No I've never seen that show." I said shaking my head with a small smile. "When I was young Tadase and I went to a pumpkin patch with his uncle. While we were there a man dressed up as clown grabbed me from behind and held a knife to my throat. He took of with me before anyone could stop him. It took the police over an hour before they could get me back. They had to bust into the shed that he had hid me in. They tasered him and the grabbed me and arrested him. After that I've had a pathilogical fear of clowns."

"Oh my gosh I don't blame you." Yaya said hugging me. "I would be afraid of them too. Wait, what does pathilogical fear mean?"

I laughed of course she would be the one to ask a question about a word meaning. "It's a fear that you can not be talked out of. No matter how much people try to convince me that I have nothing to fear of clowns I will always be afraid of them."

"Wow man hey I'm sorry." Kukai said. "I didn't mean to make fun of you. Guess I should've asked why before I made fun of you."

"Don't be." I said shrugging. "I find it funny that after all these years I'm still afraid of clowns. I was five when that happened. But I still remember it perfectly and I still have nightmares about it what would've happened if they didn't bust down the door when they did."

"What would've happened?" Amu asked clutching Tadase's arm. He looked at her and put is head on her's rubbing her back.

"I never would've got the chance to meet you all." I said dropping the smile and my voice went cold. "He was coming towards me waving the knife around. He kept saying "be a good boy, don't move or fight, if you don't then it won't hurt as much as it will if try to fight." he was crazy, he didn't take me for a ransom, just a mean for his escape. That was when the police busted down the door. He turned when they tasered him. At first I thought they had shot him and when he lay on the ground I thought he was dead. But there wasn't any blood which confused me as to what had happened. Mr. Amakawa came in and carried me out. He explained to me that they had given him an electric shock that knocked him out. My parents were waiting with Tadase when we came out of the forest. They didn't let me go anywhere without them for a very long time after that."

"They weren't blaming Mr. Amakawa were they?" Amu asked. I shook my head.

"No they didn't blame him. Tadase and I were two rows away from him and we thought the clown was there to keep kids occupied, it wasn't the first time they had clowns there to make balloon animals for the kids. No one really thought anything of it. Mr. Amakawa only had a couple seconds to act, and he couldn't even if he did have the chance to do so. The man threatned to kill me if anyone moved. So it's not like he had much of a choice."

"What shocked us is that they didn't grab Tadase as well." Baaya said coming up clutching a flashlight. She was the only other person that knew. "He was right there next Nagihiko. But he left him and ran of with Nagihiko."

"Wow." Utau shuddered. "How could somebody do that to a five year old?"

"There are a lot of bad people out there Utau." Ikuto said patting her on her head. "They do horrible things and then believe they can get away with it."

"Come on." I said. "Let's go see what my Mom's doing."

"Yeah!" Yaya said jumping up and down. We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen where my mother was busy cookign supper. Rima still hasn't said anything to me and I wasn't going to say anything to her unless I had to.

"Hey Mom I thought you got rid of that clown." I said. She looked at trying to think about what I was talking about. "You know, the one in the attic by the window. With the cat eyes and psychotic smile."

"Oh, I put it up no one wanted." she said turning towards us. "What were you doing in the attic?"

"The something kept banging against the wall and it was getting annoying." I said avoiding the fact that Yaya was scared. "So I went up there and to see what it was and I tripped fell into it then it fell on me. When I opened my eyes I was looking into its eyes."

"Oh dear." she said raising her eyebrows. I loved my mom she was really good with facial expressions. "I thought I heard you coughing but then it stopped. Are you alright?"

"Yup just fine." I said keeping my voice the same. Don't lost it with her that's not a good thing. If I do she'll probably start crying. "But they got nice story out of it si it worked out. And no more banging so I won't wake up with a headache tomorrow." Hopefully.

"Story? About the clown when you were five?" she asked looking back at the noodles she was cooking. Mom still didn't like that topic but as long as we didn't go into depth on it she wouldn't mind it as much.

"Yeah I explained why I was afraid of clowns." I said washing my hands from the dust and then grabbing a glass from the cupboard. "Anyone thirsty?"

"I'm not." Tadase said leaning against the counter. Everyone else shook their head. I shrugged and got myself a cup of water. My lung was starting to hurt again, probably from the coughing. But then again it hurts every now and then but it never did last long.

"Nagihiko watch the oven." Mom said leaving the kitchen. "Don't let the ham burn. I'm going to see if your father is home yet."

"He's not home yet?" I asked turning around. "But the snow is picking up, it's getting worse."

"I know don't worry your father will drive safetly he's driven through worse." Mom said walking out. "Take your pills."

"Ok." I said looking it the oven. The ham definatly smelled good. But what were we having with it that involved noodles. I pulled away from the over and took down the medicine bottle that had the pills I needed to take. I poured two pills into my hand it took them swallowing quickly. I hated taking pills but I couldn't pretened to take them either.

"Did you actually take them Nagi or are you pretending again?" Tadase said narrowing his eyes.  
I opened my mouth and stuck my tounge out. "Yup I took them." I said smiling at him. "I learned my leason the last time. The headaches are not worth it."  
He smiled and laughed. "Yeah I remember that you were not pleasant to be around."

"Yeah, no I wasn't." I said shaking my head. "But I did get to sleep all day."

"But you didn't." he replied. "You were up cause you texted me all day trying to ignore the pain."

"Hey I didn't complain to you about." I said thinking back. "You asked why I was texting you instead of practicing and I told you it because I had a really bad headache. You're the one that guessed that I didn't take my pills."

"True." Tadase said coming over and looking into the oven. "That's why I came over. It was actually quite funny. Not you being in pain. But you did act funny. And you got your mind of it. Unless you got a sharp pain that is and then you weren't as funny. He threw a pillow at me."

"Nagi I had no idea you could be so violent." Amu said trying to sound stern but ruined the effect by laughing.

"Poor Tadase. You've been abused so much."

"I know everyone is soooo mean." Tadase said pretending to whine and laid his head on her shoulder. Everyone was laughing. And I was glad for once everything seemed so normal. They didn't know about the dangers of my next surgery, they didn't know all the trouble everything for once was ok. I didn't need to think about anything. I could pretened that I wasn't sick. At least for a few more weaks I could act like everything was the same as it used to be. Just for today I didn't have to think about tomorrow.

* * *

_Marie: Jeez lazy now you get back to writing stories._

_Me: Uhh when did you get here? *looks at her and slowly backs away*_

_Marie: When you started writing this chapter. It's waaaayyyy to happy for me. Get back to the drepressing and violent bit. You know the bloody dream._

_Me: *No longer feels safe being in this room in the dark* Right...well everyone please review!_

_Marie: Yes review or else! *gets an evil arura surrounding her*_

_Me: ...O_o Somebody save me I'm already scared!_


	9. Just Smile

Me: Ok so here is chapter 9. I'm glad that I still recieved reviews even though I haven't updated in forever. I found something that is similar to microsoft word, like it has the same features and stuff, it just it doesn't do all the same things.

Marie: Yeah because she's lazy.

Me: Really again with being lazy. I'm doing yoga!

Marie: Yeah and being completely terrible at it.

Me: You know what yoga isn't easy. I don't exactly have the arm strength or balance required for it.

Marie: Excuses excuses. Just admit you're it, not good at it.

Me: *Rolls eyes* Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.

Marie: Yeah if she did there wouldn't be a show.

Me: ...-_-

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"I know everyone is soooo mean." Tadase said pretending to whine and laid his head on her shoulder. Everyone was laughing. And I was glad for once everything seemed so normal. They didn't know about the dangers of my next surgery, they didn't know all the trouble everything for once was ok. I didn't need to think about anything. I could pretened that I wasn't sick. At least for a few more weaks I could act like everything was the same as it used to be. Just for today I didn't have to think about tomorrow._

_End of Flashback:_

**Nagi's P.O.V.**

"Mom managed to get a hold of Dad." I said walking into the kitchen. I had gone out to talk to Mom and see if he got ahold of Dad yet. "He's on his way he should be here in about 15 minuets."

"We'll that's good." Tadase said. "Did he say how bad it is out there?"

"If he did Mom did say anything about it."I replied. "But news is making it sound really bad."

"But the news make things seem worse than they are to make it seem more interesting." Amu said sitting down next to Rima. "Did your Mom say anything else?"

"She said you guys might want to check with your parents and tell them the chances of you going home tonight are becoming slimer and slimer." I replied stirring the noodles. Mom was going to make mac and cheese to go with the ham. Not a normal side dish but I wasn't going to complain. "We'll be eating once Dad gets back."

"Works for me until then do you mind if I use your phone to see what my parents are saying about the storm?" Amu asked. "Like if they want me to stay or if they are on their way to pick me up?"

"Not at all." I said checking the ham. It was done but I didn't want to turn it off and let it get cold so I just turned it down. I looked up as Amu walked out followed by everyone else except for Rima. Crap, oh well just try not to start anything with her. "Shouldn't you check in with your parents?"

"No they said that if I came they wouldn't be picking me up at all." Rima said coldly. Not that I could say anything. I don't blame her for being cold when it came to her parents. It's not like they were the best parents in the world. But I don't think they were the worst either. I mean they don't abuse her do they? "They don't have enough time for me."

"I see." I said turning my back to her. I turned the burner down as well and stirred the noodles one last time. "Well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Were you telling the truth?" she asked ignoring what I said. "About being kidnapped by a clown?"

"Yes I was telling the truth." I said slowly. I turned around to her. She was tracing patterns on the table and didn't look at me. Man she was beautiful. Wait, Nagi I think your medicine is starting to get to you. There is no way she could be cute let alone beautiful. She is pure evil. "Why?"

"I just find it hard to believe that you were kidnapped." Rima replied. "That's why I didn't say anything earlier."

"Why do you find it hard to believe I was kidnapped?" I asked.

"You don't seem bothered by it. And your mother didn't seem mad when you brought it up." she replied. That's right, she was kidnapped when she was younger too. That's why her parents don't get along anymore.

"It was a long time ago." I said shrugging. There was no way this was going to end well. "It's over and in the past. They're is no point in worrying about it anymore. Besides as far as I know he's back in jail."

"Oh what for?" she asked still not looking at me.

"Err..." I said thinking about. I knew what he was jail for. He was in jail for murder. But that's definatly not the right answer. Even if it is the truth. "Well..."

"Do you not know or do you not want to answer that?" she asked throwing me a glance.

"You know I'm not quiet sure where you're going with this." I said trying to somewhat change the subject. "Why are you asking about that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked back. "You just now tell us you where kidnapped. Did you expect us _not _to ask questions?"

"Not from you." I replied watching her. "You can sit down if you want."

"I don't." she said placing her hand flat on the table.

"You still haven't told me where you're going with this." I said. Man this tension is making me nervous.

"I'm not going anywhere with this." she said simple. "I was just asking if it was true or not."

"Tadase even verified that it was the truth." I told her. "I know you don't believe me but I thought you believed in Tadase."

"I do." she said finally looking at me. "But you two are awfully close and you like to play jokes on us a lot."

"You know there is something wrong with you." I said my voice going flat and low. "If you think that we are that messed up, that we would joke about me being kidnapped, that _I_ or Tadase would joke about me being almost killed by a psychopath. I knew you could be cold, but now you're being just flat out cruel." With that I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where my mom was watching the news. Rima really is pretty stupid.

**Rima's P.O.V.**

I didn't say anything as Nagihiko walked out of the kitchen. Man he sure is tempermental.

"Rima?" a voice came from the doorway. I looked over to see Kairi walk into the kitchen. "I overheard what you said to Nagi."

"So." I said turing away from him. "It's none of your buisness."

"You're really childish." he said keeping his tone indifferent. "Nagihiko tries to get along with you, he tries to be nice and you thow it in his face. I don't know why he tries it's a waste of his time."

"Like I said it's none of your concern." I replied coldly. Why won't he get the hint and leave me alone.

"I don't care." he said. "And I'm leaving till you listen to what we have to say."

I turned around when he said we. Everyone was standing behind him. They all seemed nervous. "Fine what do you want to say."

"You're being rude and inconsiderate." Kairi said. I rolled my eyes. Since when has he started acting bold.

"Kairi." Amu said stepping in. "Calm down we're not trying to fight. Rima look we all heard you and Nagi talking. And we've always been concerned about you two. But we didn't want to get in the way and make things worse. But after that...well...we all felt like it was time to step in."

"You have been very cruel to Nagi." she told me, continuing before I could say anything. "And I know it's not just you but Nagi too. But you have to admit that you're the one who always starts the fights."

"Nagihiko is going through a lot at the moment yet he's still making time for us." Yaya cut in. "Even though he's sick and in pain. I asked his mom. She said that his lung that still needs to be replaced has been causing him a lot of pain. But despite that he went up into the attic when even that could have collapsed his lung, and then he told us about how he was kidnapped when that obviously wasn't a good memory for him."

"Yaya you're little off topic there." Kukai said. "We're not trying to make her feel guilty. But still, I play basketball with Nagi every chance I get. But he always talks about you, how he wishes you didn't hate him. Or how he wishes he knew some way to make you _happy, _to make you _smile and laugh._ That's all he wants, that's all he's ever wanted from you. He doesn't want you to be sad or angry. Just. _Happy_."

"He's been saying that to Amu and I too." Tadase said standing next to Amu. " He really wants you to be happy. He always saying how if there was one thing he could do, it would be to make you happy. I think that would make him really happy now."

"Are we done?" Ikuto asked, leaning against the door. "I wanted to catch the weather."

"Yup." Amu said. "What a shame you didn't put anything in."

"Why would I?" Ikuto said. "I'm more interested in the weather."

"You mean Nagi's mom." Tadase said walking out with everyone else. "Coming Rima?"

"Whatever." I said, still thinking about what they said. Why did it bother him so much whether I was happy or not. I walked into the living room and saw Nagi leaning against the window with his resting on the arm that was on the wall. He looked...different...more worried than I'd ever seen him. It was weird seeing this now. His eyes seemed distant and worried. He started and looked over at me, he caught my eyes and his narrowed. He turned his head and continued to look out the window.

Ikuto put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"Talk to him."

I looked at Ikuto as he went to stand next to his sister. I looked at Nagi. I couldn't tell if he was watching me in the reflection of the mirror or watching the snow fall. I sighed. So much for the "not trying to make me feel guilty" thing. Fine if they wanted me get along with him so be it. I decided I'm going to swallow my pride and try to make peace with Nagi once and for all. But...I was going to do it my way. I don't care what his mother thinks of me.

"Hey you stupid crossdresser." I said smiling at him. He turned around looking completely ticked. But stopped when he saw the smile on my face. He leaned back and just gave me a shocked look.

"Uhhh." he said thinking of something to say before closing his mouth again. "Sh-shut up! I'm not a crossdresser."

"Whatever." I said going over to sit next to Amu. She smiled at me and just shook her head. Yup making peace with was definatly going to be fun.

* * *

Me: And that is the end of this chapter. Will Rima really make peace? I have no idea! :D

Marie: *yawn* finally you're done. What do you mean you have no idea? It's your story.

Me: Hey I write it as I go. Oh and I'm sorry it's so short.

Marie: Yup you're stupid.

Me: And you're abusive.

Marie: Shut up. Anyway why did it take you so long to write Rima's P.O.V.?

Me: Because it's so hard to take things from her perspective. Really from any girls perspective. I do better writing from a guys perspective.

Marie: Once again, why?

Me: -_- I don't know ok. Do you know you're scaring some of them.

Marie: I don't care. I want to comment on someone's story.

Me: Why not just write your own.

Marie: -_- I can't not shut. And since I'm in a kind mood I'll ask them for you.

Me: *gulp* ask them what?

Marie: *evil smile* don't look so worried it's nothing serious. *fains innocence* I'm just asking them to review.

Me: Err right ok hey people please review it'd mean a lot to me. I love hearing what you all have to say about my stories. Ok. **Later ;P**

Marie: See you in the next chapter. *mutters under breath* maybe.


	10. Snowy Visitors

_Marie: Hey, I felt like opening this before she could._

_Me: Marie shut up now. You're going to give me a headache._

_Marie: To bad! Like I said before Sakura doesn't own Shugo Chara if she did there wouldn't be a show._

_Me: -_- I'm way to use to this abuse. Why did she have to start commenting on my story?_

_Marie: Because you're a total pushover._

_Me: You're annoying now shut up so we can go onto the story._

_Marie: Whatever. Enjoy the story. I'm gonna try to be nicer._

_Me: Key word try. She won't get very far._

_Disclamier: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Or the guest character._

_Marie: Guest Character? Me?_

_Me: No not you he's a character from another anime. I'll tell you at the end of the story for anyone who doesn't know who he is._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Yaya you're little off topic there." Kukai said. "We're not trying to make her feel guilty. But still, I play basketball with Nagi every chance I get. But he always talks about you, how he wishes you didn't hate him. Or how he wishes he knew some way to make you happy, to make you smile and laugh. That's all he wants, that's all he's ever wanted from you. He doesn't want you to be sad or angry. Just. Happy."_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

**Nagi's P.O.V. **

"Tadaima*." a voice called out from the door. I smiled Dad was finally home that was a huge relief. "I've brought someone with me."

My Dad walked into the room followed by another person with long purple hair and golden eyes just like mine. "Konbanwa*." he said. "It's good to see you again."

"Oh Azuma it's good to see you again as well." Mom said standing up.

"I hope I'm not intruding." he said tilting his head to the left. "I didn't want to drive home in this type of weather. Especially on the highway. What with all the crazy drivers out there."

"You're not intruding." Mom said hugging him. "Of course you shouldn't be driving in this weather. No one should be. Now honey come on and lets finish up dinner." Mom and Dad left to go to the kitchen talking about the roads and oncoming storm.

"You sure have a lot of friends Nagihiko." Azuma said turning towards me his smile dissappearing. "I didn't know you were capable of having so many friends."

"I didn't know you were either." I said giving him my best fake smile. "Wait then again they don't know that you're a complete psycho path."

"I'd watch what you say Nagihiko." he said lowly.

"Oh why would that be?" I asked tilting my head and raising an eyebrow.

"You're not the only one with a secret." he said shrugging. "I've been know to let things..._slip_."

"What is there to let slip?" I asked. "They know that I've dressed and danced as a girl. They know I was kidnapped. They know I'm having lung surgery. I don't have any other secrets. How's Kazuki? Haven't heard from him in a while. Did he found out that you're not who you've lead them all to believe."

"I wasn't talking about any of that." he said walking towards me and putting his head near mine and said lowly. "I was talking about Asami*."

My face pailed and I clenched my hands into tight fists. Everyone was looking at me. He said it loud enough for them to hear. Crap. "There is nothing to tell. Asami has nothing to do with me."

"Really?" he said turning around to head into the the kitchen. "That's not what I heard from Asami. We talked a few days ago, she misses you." And with that he left the room. I lowered my head. No matter how much we looked alike we were nothing alike.

"Nagi I thought you weren't in touch with Asami anymore." Tadase said coming up to me. "What was that all about."

"I'm not in touch Asami I haven't talked to her since 8th grade." I told him my voice flat and cold. "He's trying to make it seem like I'm hiding something."

"Are you?" Rima asked staring at the doorway. "Who's Asami."

"A girl that I was supposed to marry." I said and rushed onto the explaining part as the room filled with gasps. "It wasn't by choice. It was an arranged marriage that my Grandmother made. Mom managed to talk her out of it, I didn't want and Asami didn't want either. I don't know why he brought her up. The last time we talked was in 8th grade and Asami had found a boyfriend that she was very happy about. And we agreed that that would be that last time we talked. And it was. Maybe she does miss me. I miss her but not like that, she was a smart girl and beautiful but not the type of girl I like. We had nothing in common and it made us both miserable."

"Wow you're family has some pretty deep traditions." Kukai said with a whistle.

I laughed, but it was hard and distant. "Yeah my family does, some of them make me not so proud of my ancestors."

"Err Nagi I'm scared now." Kukai said. "You're going all demonic on me."

"Sorry. I really don't like my cousin." I said smiling a small smile. "Come on I won't have to deal with him after supper, Mom's been wanting to cook ham for awhile now.

"Ok." Kukai said brightning up after that. We walked into the kitchen. Yup they were going to get a good story alright.

* * *

"Wow you're mom sure is a good cook Nagi." Kukai said plopping down on the bed next to me. "I'm taking it you learned from her?"

"Yeah." I said shaking my head. "But she's still better than I am."

"You'll get better, I mean you cook for us a lot." Amu said on the other side of me on the bed. "Practice makes perfect right. Well you're already good at it so you'll only get better."

"Thanks Amy." I laughed. "Anyways what do you guys want to do?"

"I want to know about your cousin." Yaya said. "You guys look so much a like."

"Yeah, sadly." I said. "He goes to Seiso Academy. He's under the Music Department there. He plays the flute. He's actually not that bad at it. He's very careful on how he acts around people so that no bad rumors spread about him. But it's all an act. He's the opposite of what he acts like."

"Wow you really don't like him do you?" Yaya asked me.

"We don't get along too well." I replied. "We never have. And it's only gotten worse as we get older."

"Wow." Amu said. "Is that because you have nothing in common or just because of how he acts."

"Both I guess." I shrugged. "We don't have much in common with each other. Than the fact that we both look alike."

"I see." Rima said quietly. Great now what is she planning. "You look alike but you personalities are so different it's impossible for you too get along."

"Well I wouldn't say impossible." I said scratching the back of my head. "Just none of really want to get along."

"So you're both just stubborn." Rima said looking at me. "I don't know what to say about that. Well, yes I do actually, you're both stupid, but you **are** a crossdresser so no surprise there."

"Thanks so much Rima." I replied sarcastically. "Thanks for the reminder."

"Of course." she said sweetly. "Didn't want you to forget now do I."

"Yeah yeah." I said yawning. I shook my head and looked at them.

"Tired?" Tadase asked. "You said you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Just a bit but I'm ok." I said. "It's nothing big."

"You've been having the same nightmare since your surgery." Tadase said. "I don't think that's normal."

"What's your nightmare about?" Amu asked.

"Oh it's nothing important." I said. "I don't really remember it too much when I wake up."

"Oh, ok." Amu said. "What time is it anyways?"

I looked at the clock on the otherside of my bed. "It's 11:30 now."

"Wow it's pretty late." Amu said yawning. "I think it's time we all got some sleep."

"Yeah I'm pretty tired too." Yaya said laying her head on Kairi's shoulder. "Is it ok if we go to sleep Nagi?"

"No Yaya you have to stay up." I said standing up. "Of course you can. Hold on I'll get blankets for you guys."

"Don't worry about that." Amu said walking over to her duffle bag. "We all brought blankets and stuff. We'll be warm since it's warm in your house. And if the power does go out then we'll all be close enough to stay warm."

"Ok we'll be in here so it is going to be a bit cramped." I said. "And two of you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor."

"What?" Amu said looking up from her duffle bag. "No way Nagi. You get the bed."

"No two or one of you girls can share." I said walking out into the hall. "I'll sleep on the floor. It doesn't bother me."

"Alright." Amu said. "What are you doing?"

"Telling Mom we're going to bed." I said walking out of the room. I made my way downstairs and into the living room where Mom and Dad where busy watching the news. "Hey Mom we're going to bed."

"Alright Nagihiko." Mom said looking at me. "Sleep well."

"Ok." I said going back upstairs and grabbing a blankets out of the closent. "Here are some extra blankets." I said walking back into my room and laying all but two blankets down by the door. "If you wake up cold then just grab some."

"Ok thanks Nagi." Amu said from the bed. Her and Rima apparently decided to take the bed. "Night."

"Night." I said lying down next Tadase. Ikuto layed down on the other side.

"Hey Nagi." Tadase whispered as Kukai turned the lights off since he was the closest. "Wake me up if you have that dream ok. Before you forget."  
"I'm fine Tadase. Really." I whispered back. "Don't worry about me."

"You can't sleep anymore Nagi." he said to me turning on his side to face me.

"Alright if I have it again I'll wake you up." I said yawning. "Night."

"Night Nagi." Tadase said giving a quiet laugh.

I smilied and pulled the blankets over me. Maybe having so many people in here with me would keep the dreams away. Then again this was probably just going to be another long night.

* * *

_Me: Alright the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long. It was supposed to be up last week but I friend stay with for the week and I just now got time to work on it. She went home yesterday and I was just too tired to work on it. But it's done now._

_Marie: For once she isn't making an excuse. It was funny how tired she was._

_Me: What happened to being nice?_

_Marie: It's impossible to be nice to you._

_Me: Wonderful. So did anyone know who our guest was? It was Azuma Yunoki from the anime La Corda d'Oro. He looks like the older version of Nagi. It's is a really good and funny anime to watch. I loved though I haven't finished the first season yet. But I think there are at least two._

_Me: Review and tell me what you think._

_**Tadaima: I'm home**_

_**Konbanwa: Good Evening**_


	11. Something Goes Terribly Wrong

_Me: Ok so here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I had to retype it cause I lost my flash drive thingy that had the almost finished product on it so I had to restart it. Plus band camp has started so I've been busy and school is going to start after this week on the 23rd and I've been looking at colleges and stuff so I've been so busy._

_Marie: It's not the only thing she lost. And no I'm not talking about her sanity. You can't lose something you never had._

_Me: Shut up and don't remind me. I'm still all depressed about that. I literally want to cry but I'm still looking for it._

_Marie: Shut up band will get your mind off of it._

_Me: No it won't, can we just get on with the story please._

_Marie: Whatever._

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Night." I said lying down next Tadase. Ikuto layed down on the other side._

_"Hey Nagi." Tadase whispered as Kukai turned the lights off since he was the closest. "Wake me up if you have that dream ok. Before you forget."  
"I'm fine Tadase. Really." I whispered back. "Don't worry about me."_

_"You can't sleep anymore Nagi." he said to me turning on his side to face me._

_"Alright if I have it again I'll wake you up." I said yawning. "Night."_

_"Night Nagi." Tadase said giving a quiet laugh._

_I smiled and pulled the blankets over me. Maybe having so many people in here with me would keep the dreams away. Then again this was probably just going to be another long night._

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

A distant sound of water dropping could be heard echoing throughout my head. I groaned, opening my eyes to a blurry darkness. Slowly everything came into focus. This was just like my first dream. But then again it wasn't. It felt the same. It felt empty, lonely, like it was all forgotten. Not that there was anything here to be forgotten. Nothing, except for me.

I was surrounded by a blackness. Just like always I was alone. I sighed and began walking. It really did feel different a lot more different. Like it was going to be worse than befire. I shook my head. This was a dream. Dreams don't mean anything. I stopped walking and bowed my head.

"Still I would like to know why I keep having this same dream over and over again." I said out loud. "If it doesn't mean anything then why?"

I continued walking, the sound of dripping water getting louder with each echoing step. I looked up to see a white marble fountain in the distance. My heart beat skipped a beat before hammering quickly my breath coming out in gasps and my lungs felt like they were about to burst. I feel to my knees and clutched my chest. Something wet soaked through the knees of my jeans.

My eyes widened as blood began to flow around me. I looked up to see the marble fountain go completely red as blood poured over the edges splashing on the floor. A chiming sound from behind me caused me to turn and see a giant grandfather clock. The clock had chains going all around it except for the face leaving the hands free to move. It was ten minutes to midnight. I stood up and started running away from the clock.

I forced my heart and lungs to go into overtime. I took in more air than what I normally did and forced my legs to run faster. The blood was up to my knees by now making it more difficult for me to run. The clock didn't seem to get any farther away every time I looked behind me it was always right there. It was if no matter how fast or much I ran I couldn't put a distance between it and me.

"_Run Nagihiko you have to keep running." a female voice whispered throughout the empty space. "You can't stop you have to wake up. You have to wake up before the clock strikes midnights." It was the same voice from my last dream. Why did I have to wake up before midnight? What would happen if I didn't?_

"_Run Nagihiko run!" she yelled._

The clock behind me showed that I only had four minuets till midnight. I pushed me legs making the go faster but it was getting harder to do so. I wasn't getting enough oxygen. I was could barely breath anymore. I needed to stop. I had too.

"_No if you do you'll never wake up. You'll be stuck here." she cried. "Please keep running. Please. Plea-..." _a chiming sound cut her off. The clock had finally reached midnight. Everything seemed to go silent and freeze. My breath came out in one last gasp before I fell backward into the now ocean of blood. Falling unconscious to the pressing darkness.

* * *

_I felt like I was floating in air. I felt so light, weightless. I didn't feel like I was suffocating anymore. I could feel my hair floating around me as it brushed against my neck in cheeks. I was warm, and my lungs didn't hurt anymore. I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by water. I looked around, I was completely alone. Wherever I was now. There wasn't any fish or anything, just an endless stretch of water. I looked up to see how close the surface was. There wasn't any light to indicate where the surface was._

"_Where am I now?" I asked out loud my voice echoing in the emptiness._

"_Where do you want to be?" a voice rang out. It wasn't the same one as before. This one didn't seem male or female but a variety of voices all at once._

"_What do you mean where do I want to be?" I asked looking around for the voice. Geez my dreams are getting weirder and weirder every time._

"_Where do you want to be?" it asked again. "Here or there?"_

"_There?" I said slowely. "Where is there and where is here?"_

"_So many questions." The voice sighed. "There answer to them should be obvious. Now where do you want to be? Here or there?"_

_Obvious? If it was obvious I wouldn't have asked. I know here means where I am now but I don't know where that is. There, is that in the place with the clock and fountain. Clock? Wait, the clock it struck midnight. That other voice said that if I didn't wake up before midnight I wouldn't ever wake up._

"_Catching on aren't you?" the voice replied. "Does it matter where here is? Does it matter where there is? Just choose."_

"_I have to choose." I said not asking. "You tell me to choose here or there when I don't even know where here or there is."_

"_Alright I'll give you a hint." It replied laughing. "This is The Void."_

"_The Void?" I repeated. "But I thought the void was to show you what was inside you, like love or hatred. It's where spirits go before passing on. I'm not dead."_

"_You aren't?" the voice replied laughing again. "You didn't wake up before the clock struck midnight."_

"_But how?" I said refusing to believe it. This is a dream this is a dream. It has to be a dream._

"_Your bad lung collapsed which caused your good lung to over work to get you enough air." It replied echoing throughout the void. "However it became unstable because of it and collapsed as well causing you suffocate because you couldn't get any air."_

"_No, I'm not dead." I said. "This is to weird, I'm not dead."_

"_Where do you want to be?" the voice said. "Here or there?"_

_I bowed my head. I didn't want to be here anymore. Not here. I shook my head feeling a tear slide down my face._

"_There." I said softly. "I want to be there."_

* * *

_Me: And that is that for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope it was well worth the wait._


	12. Changed Minds

_Me: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. They really made my day. Anyways here's chapter 12. Sorry if the ending in the last chapter was rushed. My dad wanted the computer and I really wanted to finish the story that way you guys didn't have to wait any longer. _

_Marie: Yeah she really did try hard. She felt terrible about making you guys wait so long._

_Me: Oh and I'm changing my name. It's no longer Gwen, it is now Fox. Just thought you all might want to know. ;P_

_Marie: Really? Fox? Why Fox?_

_Me: Cause I really love foxes they are so adorable. I like white foxes better then red foxes. But red foxes are adorable too._

_Marie: If you say so. I guess I can picture you as a fox if you were an animal. Not a white one but a red one. White Foxes are Artic Foxes and they live where it's cold. You hate the cold._

_Me: So I can't help it. I can't stand being cold._

_Marie: *whispers* yet you are so cold hearted._

_Me: What? Now I think you're getting yourself mixed up with me._

_Marie: No I'm pretty sure I'm not._

_Me: Whatever let's get on with the story._

_Marie: Kay_

_Me and Marie: Enjoy :D_

_Me: …-_-_

_Marie: You know you love me._

_Me: For some reason I really doubt it._

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_Where do you want to be?" the voice said. "Here or there?"_

_I bowed my head. I didn't want to be here anymore. Not here. I shook my head feeling a tear slide down my face._

"_There." I said softly. "I want to be there."_

_End of Flashback:_

* * *

"Very well if that is where you want to be than that is where you shall be." the voice said. Everything went black again the weightless feeling left. It now felt like something was crushing me. I couldn't breathe and a terrible burning sensation was feeling my chest. I opened my mouth trying to take in air only to start choking on something warm and foul tasting. Blood I was choking on my blood. I opened my eyes to see the dark ceiling of my room. I sat up and turned over on my side coughing out the blood that was in mouth. I tried to take in a breath and managed to but just barely. Enough to clear my head a little, I felt around till I felt a still form next to me.

I tried to remember who had fallen asleep next to me. Then I just shook the figure awake, it didn't matter I couldn't waste my breath with talking. The figure jerked then the sleepy voice of Tadase rose from the dark.

"What's wrong Nagi?" he asked sitting up. My hand was still on his shoulder and I gripped it as I went into another round of coughing. "Nagi!" My head was starting to get dizzy and my heart was beating faster than I thought was possible. I let my hand slide from his shoulder as I feel to the ground landing painfully on my back. "Nagi!"

My head was spinning. I scarcely remember the light coming on. Or the door opening, people saying my name, or the heavy hands that pushed me onto my side. The familiar voice that was telling someone to get my parents. It was a rushed blur through my head. Nothing made sense or stuck long enough to be registered as something more than that. The last thing I remember before falling into the blackness once again was a female voice resonating through my head.

"_Thank you Nagihiko." she said to me. "Thank you for waking up."_

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Everyone else in the room was asleep except for me. For some reason I just couldn't fall asleep. It wasn't that I was uncomfortable sleeping in a room with boys or that I was uncomfortable sleeping by Amu, but for some reason sleep just refused to come to me. I looked at the clock that was beside the bed. It read 11:59. Light from the moon mixed with the new formed ice on the windows casted eerie shadows in the room.

All was quiet except for a few moans that came from Nagi. His lungs must be bothering him again. I wondered if he felt in his sleep too. Did he feel pain all the time and just tried to brush it off? Why did stuff like this have too happen to Nagi? I let out a soft sigh and turned onto my side to face the clock just as it turned midnight. I heard a strangle gasp that quickly turned into a coughing fit.

I sat up and turned toward Nagihiko's direction. The blankets moved and his black figure could be seen sitting up in a hunched figure as he coughed. He moved a little and another dark figure sat up. Tadase's sleeping figure rose up and his sleepy voice whispered through the darkness. His voice quickly became panicked as Nagi feel down into the blankets. The light flickered on and Kukai stood by the door looking around. Everyone began waking up as Tadase told Kukai to go get someone when the door opened and Nagi's mom came rushing in followed by his dad and Azuma. Nagi's mom knelt down and told his dad to go start the car.

His mom sat him up where he hunched forward into a coughing fit more blood falling from his mouth. "Nagi I need you to stay awake please just a little longer." But I could tell that he was already unconscious.

"Shouldn't we call the hospital get an ambulance out here?" Amu asked her voice shaking.

"No the ambulances won't run in this storm. We'll have to drive him there." she replied wrapping him up in a couple blankets that Azuma handed to her. He was pale and his hands were shaking. For seeming to not like him earlier he seemed truly concerned at the moment. But they are family so I guess it is only natural. Nagi's dad came rushing back into the room and picked Nagi up like he was nothing and hurried out of the room.

"I'll stay here with them until morning so they can get ahold of their parents." Azuma said. Mrs. Fujisaki only nodded and hurried after husband. The car doors slammed shut and the snow and ice crunched as the car pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

Silence filled the room. I looked around Amu and was trembling and Yaya was clutching Kairi's arm and biting her lip. Tears were forming in her eyes. Everyone else just looked pale and unsure of what to do now.

Azuma cleared his throat and turned to look at us. "Well…since we're all awake let's go downstairs and I'll make hot chocolate for all of us." He turned and left the room. We just stood there still not knowing what any of us were supposed to do.

Amu was the first to break the silence looking at Tadase who was busing staring at the part of the floor that was stained with Nagi's blood. "Will he be alright? He was coughing up so much… so much…" she began shake and fell onto the bed covering her mouth her eyes wide and scared.

"He'll be fine." Utau said trying to hide tremor in her voice. "I mean he already went through this once. He can do it again…"

"He was cold." Tadase interrupted quietly still staring at the spot. "He was so pale and cold. So cold." he kept mumbling.

What the heck. This was starting to get pretty creepy. "Look Nagi's too stubborn to die alright." I said shrugging. "Relax." I flinched back as Amu shot up and turned toward me tears in her eyes and looking extremely angry.

"Relax!" Amu yelled. "How could you want us to relax and pretend we don't care!"

"I never said that." I said quietly backing up.

"That's what it sounded like!" she cried. Ikuto and Tadase both came trying to calm her down. "Just because you don't care doesn't mean we don't."

"Don't…care…" I said starting to tremble from being angry. I lowered my head and let my hair fall covering my face. Tears formed at the edge of my eyes threatening to spill over. "Don't care!" I yelled looking back at her. "Don't care! You think I don't care! He's my friend too!" Her eyes widened and everyone looked at me remotely shocked by my outburst.

"Rima…" Yaya whispered quietly.

"I obviously care more than you do!" I shouted. "I'm the only one who hasn't given up on him. You're all in here acting like he's on his death bed! Well I hate to tell you all but he's not! He isn't going to die so stop acting like he's about to!" I walked out of the room and down the hall and out the front the door. Ignoring there shouts. They're so stupid. They call themselves friends but they already gave up on him. I can't believe Amu said that, she's knows me better than that. I don't care! Ha, I care more than they ever will.

I looked up with a shiver for once wishing the sun would just rise up and release all this darkness. I closed my eyes and inhaled the frigid air. I let out another shiver and wrapped myself into a ball and let the tears pour out. I hated this, I hated being here. Why can't something happy happen once and actually stay that way. Why couldn't Nagi stay the way he was, healthy and happy. He was so carefree. So happy and so full of life, he annoyed me so much because he could be all of that when I couldn't.

I wiped my eyes as more tears came out. I looked out over the white blanket of ice and snow and remembered something Nagi once told me.

"_So many people who didn't survive the winter because they never had a home to go to, winter is always pretty until you look really hard and see all the people suffering from it. I hate the winter." _he said as he looked down at me. "_Winter is my least favorite holiday because it looks so pretty and innocent when it really is just a cold harsh season."_

"_Aren't you thinking too much about?" _I remember asking him. At the time I didn't understand why he thought the way he did. Now I do though, this world is full of so much pain that nobody ever pays attention or they just turns a blind eye to it.

"_Maybe I am," _he smiled and stared off into the distance. _"But either way that's how I see it. I tend to notice things that most don't."_

"_Idiot."_ I mumbled. I remember that after I said that his smile only grew bigger. I lowered my head even lowered and cried. Now I understand just how harsh reality really is, how cold winter could truly be.

Suddenly something warm covered me and a door shut. I removed the blanket from my head and looked up at Azuma as he sat down on the step away from me. I looked up the cold snowy sky.

"You're Rima aren't you?" he asked still looking up at the sky.

"Yeah why?" I asked not really caring if I sounded rude or not.

"Nagi talks about you all the time." He said handing me a cup of hot chocolate. "Did you know that?"

I looked at him the hot cup in my numb hands. He continued on before I could answer.

"Yeah, all the time." he said. "He would talk about how you always called him a cross dresser and would always yell at him or run away from him. He could never quite figure out why you always did that to him. He always felt bad thinking that it was something he was doing to make you hate him." he turned to look at me his eyes guarded and cautious. "He thinks a lot about you Rima. But he says you can't stand him. What you said inside didn't sound like something that would come from someone who didn't care."

"I never said I didn't care." I muttered. "I just can't stand him that's all."

"Why can't you stand him?" Azuma asked turning back around. "Do you even know?" he muttered to himself.

"Of course I know!" I said looking away from him. "He lied to Amu and the others saying he was someone he really wasn't, pretending to be a girl. He's a stupid lying cross dresser. How can you stand someone who can't even be honest with his friends?"

"There is a reason for all that." Azuma said. "A reason he dressed like that."

"Yeah because he wanted to learn how to dance like a girl," I replied. "That's what he told me."

"That's not really the reason." he replied. "That was just something he told himself to keep going. He did it for his mom. Did you know he really was supposed to be a twin? Nadeshiko did at one time exist. But like Nagihiko she was born with weak lungs and only survived the first week after being born. She wasn't even home yet. Nagi's mom had always wanted twins. Especially a girl, but it wasn't his or his mom's idea to dress him up as a girl. It was his grandma's idea. She wasn't happy that he survived and Nadeshiko did not and resented him for it."

"She was always very harsh to Nagihiko and his mom. Nagi always wanted to know why he couldn't win his grandmother's love so one day he went to ask her. She said that the only way she could ever love him would be if he dressed up as a girl and took the name Nadeshiko and learned female dances."

"So he did it?" I asked. "Just so he could have someone's love that he shouldn't have had to win. She's his grandmother she's supposed to love him anyways!"

"That's true." Azuma nodded. "And his mother and father were both against but Nagi went ahead and learned the dances not knowing that even if he did do this he would never gain her love. Finally he stopped, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't keep being someone he wasn't, he hated lying to Amu and the others. But Grandmother almost convinced him to keep dancing."

"Why didn't he then?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't care.

"You found out." He replied simply standing up. "You better come in soon or you'll catch pneumonia." he walked back inside leaving me alone with my stunned and confused thoughts.

"How did I change his mind?" I asked myself out loud.

* * *

_Me: Ok so here is chapter 12. The next chapter will be the final chapter to this story. I hope it was well worth the long wait._

_Marie: Wait, next chapter is it? NOOOOOO! It can't be, I'm not done commenting on your stories._

_Me: You'll get used to it._

_Marie: *evil glare* I dislike you very strongly. *sulks and walks away*_

_Me: … -_- she'll get used to it don't worry._


	13. I Love You

_Me: Here is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the story. _

_Marie: …_

_Me: Yeah she's still mad. But don't worry yet. If she doesn't comment at the end then you can worry._

_Marie: *glares*_

_Me: *sigh* anyways I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story and commenting on it. I hope these last two chapters were well worth the wait. Anyways onto the final chapter._

* * *

It was completely silent as I entered the kitchen. I sat down across from Amu and stared at the table. You could practically feel the tension that was in the room. Azuma wasn't in the kitchen but his voice could be heard outside the kitchen talking to someone on the phone most likely because in couple of seconds you could hear the sound of him hanging up the phone. The kitchen door opened and Azuma walked in putting his hair up in a ponytail.

"Ok so here is how things are going to work." He said leaning against the counter and looking at us all around the table. "At a reasonable hour, which is defiantly not 3 in the morning, you will call your parents and see if they can come and get you. I'll explain to them what happened and you'll go home until you get a call from Nagi's mom telling you that it's ok for you to come to the hospital. If you can I suggest you go and get some sleep. If not well then wait for awhile and I'll make you breakfast before you leave." he finished saying as the telephone rang from out in the hallway. He stood up and left us in the kitchen.

"Well, what should we do know?" Kukai asked as the door shut.

"I think we should all calm down first." Tadase said looking at Amu and I. "Things got pretty tense and we said things none of us meant."

"No I meant everything I said." I said as I looked at him.

"And so did I." Amu said glaring at me.

"What the heck is your problem?" I asked her. "Why do you think I don't care?"

"I think that because I know that you don't care." she said.

"Amu, Rima please don't start again." Yaya said looking nervous. "Kairi tell them to stop please."

"No." he replied simply. "Even if they would listen I wouldn't, this is for them to figure out. There isn't anything we can do."

"Pretty much." Ikuto said stirring his hot chocolate. "Tadase just leave them be. Let them get it out of their system. Once girls go at it there is no stopping them."

"You've never cared about Nagi." she yelled at me. "All you've ever done is made him miserable. You hate him so much. None of us are blind Rima we can see that you can't stand him. But I would have thought that you would at least show some compassion to him right now."

"Amu I will **not** act like he is on his death bed." I said glaring back at her. "I refuse to be like you all. I refuse to believe that he is dying. If you knew Nagihiko like you say you do then you would have more faith that he would get better."

"We aren't acting like we think he's dying." Amu said tears coming back in her eyes. I would have felt so sorry for her (being in this much stress) if I wasn't so mad at her. "We never said anything like that."

"Just like I never said anything about not caring," I replied. "Not once, not even when we first met, have I ever said that I hated him. I've called him stupid, I've called him a cross-dresser, and I've called him a liar. True those may not be very nice things to say about a friend but they are all true. He's stupid because he can't be honest even with his closest friends. He is a cross-dresser because he dressed like a girl for most of his elementary school year. "

"And he's a liar because he lied about being a girl, he lied about Nadeshiko, he lied about who he was. And whether you like it or not, none of you can deny it." I rushed on before Amu could say anything in a softer voice. "But while he may be all those things he's also kind. Nagi never puts himself first. When we fought against the X-eggs he would always put himself in front of us so we wouldn't get hurt. Nagihiko always gives everything he has. No matter what he's doing. And when you need him the most he's always there for you."

"Not even I can hate him for who he is." I said bowing my head. I didn't know where these words were coming from but I couldn't stop myself from saying them. "He's the kind of person who refuses to give up." I looked up at Amu, her eyes were wide and she had a hand clutching her shirt. "That's why I'm not worried about him. He won't die; he can't because he won't give up."

"Rima…" Yaya whispered. The room was silent and everyone was staring at me.

"Well that was a lovely speech." Azuma's voice came from the doorway. He was leaning against the door frame with a pained expression on his face. "If you all don't mind, why don't you go out into the living room so I can make breakfast?"

We all stood up from the table and left the kitchen. I was on my way out when Azuma grabbed my arm making me stop. "I'm surprised." he whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"That you could say all that stuff about him so easily." he replied looking down at me. "You can speak so easily of him when he has such a hard time speaking of you. Why is that?"

"Look I don't know why he talks about me let why he has a hard time talking about me." I said pulling my arm out of his grasp. "But believe me when I say that saying all that stuff about him, it wasn't simple." I walked out of the kitchen and bumped into Amu was standing in the hallway. She looked down as I walked up to her.

"Rima look I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know you care about Nagi like the rest of us. I just didn't understand how you were able to remain so calm. I've never been good at remaining calm. Especially if it has to do with my friends."

"No big deal." I said shrugging my shoulders. "I know how you are under pressure. Just remember Nagi has it worse than we do. This is happening to him."

"Yes, and I wish it wasn't." she replied leaning against the wall. "It isn't fair to him."

"Life isn't fair." I said repeating the words my parents always said to me. "And we all wish it wasn't, but it is, and all we can do is wait for him to get better."

* * *

**Nagi's P.O.V.**

My body felt heavy again. But it didn't feel like someone was sitting on my chest this time, it just felt like there was slight pressure on me. I could hear someone murmuring, actually it sound like a lot of people murmuring. It reminded of last time. Suddenly I felt my heart speed up a little.

"_Dear God please don't let me be awake again, please don't let me be awake." I pleaded in my head. "I don't want to be awake again; I don't want to feel it again." I knew I was in the hospital again, that much was very clear. And I could tell I was on an operating table because it was cold beneath my back._

"Is he ready?" a deep male voice sounded.

"We believe so." said a female voice replied back. "But the last time he had surgery he woke up through it. Do you want to wait a bit longer if we can?"

"The dosage?" the male asked ignoring the question.

"We game him more Anesthesia than what we did last time." she replied sounding annoyed.

"Then we will go ahead with the surgery." the doctor replied back.

"_No!" I yelled in my head. "No not again please wait, just a little longer. Maybe I'll go to sleep then! Please wait!"_

I knew they couldn't hear me. They couldn't the last time. I wish I knew how I had managed to wake up then. After I woke up they gave me more and I didn't remember anything else after that.

"_Nagi?" another girl's voice sounded in my head. "Don't focus on them. Focus on me and forget the surgery."_

"_I can't." I replied in my head listening to the doctors getting everything ready. "I don't even know who you are."_

"_Yes you do Nagi." she told me. "You do know me. Think Nagihiko think, think of me. Please, don't feel this."_

I thought about whom the voice could belong to. But I didn't know. It was just a voice in my head, it didn't belong to anyone. Did it? For some reason it does feel like I know the voice. A voice I've wanted to hear for so long now.

A girl with long gold hair came into view in my head. She turned to look at me, her golden eyes filled with sorrow. The voice it belonged to Rima. This entire the time the voice I've been hearing. It was hers. She was the one voice I wanted to hear above anything else in the world. The only person I wanted to see.

"_Thank you Rima." I said to hear. "Thank you." I replied falling into unconsciousness._

* * *

"When will he wake up." An emotionless female voice asked. "He's been asleep long enough now."

"He'll wake up soon Rima." Amu's voice replied back sounding tired. "He just had emergency surgery. He isn't just going to wake up right away. And we better be quiet so we don't wake him up."

"Too late." I said opening my eyes. I winced at the bright sunlight.

"Nagi!" Amu said standing up from her chair. "We were beginning to wonder when you would wake up."

"Well you don't need to wonder anymore." I said sitting up slowly Rima rushing over to help me.

"Idiot." she hissed through her teeth. "You just had surgery don't move so much."

"I'm just sitting up." I said my eyes widening as she put her hands on my shoulders and helped my sit up against the pillow.

"So, you still shouldn't move around." she retorted.

"I'll go let everyone know you're awake." Amu said with a smile. "Rima will keep you company."

"W-what?" Rima said looking at Amu, but it was too late she was already out the door.

"Where is everyone exactly?" I asked avoiding her eyes.

"Your parents are in the waiting room on the main floor making calls." she said sitting a chair next to the bed. "And everyone else is waiting just down the hall in a waiting room."

"I see." I said looking up at the ceiling. "You know, you don't have to wait in here if you don't want to…"

"Nagihiko shut up." Rima said. I looked at her. She was staring at her lap a light blush going across her face.

"Ok then." I said. "You talk."

"Huh?" she said looking at me. "Oh, well… actually I do have a question."

"Then ask it." I told her smiling. "I can't answer you until you ask."

"I can't ask till you shut up." she replied. "How did I change your mind?"

"Huh?" I asked. What did she change my mind on?

"Azuma said that reason you didn't continue dressing like a girl was because I changed you mind." she explained.

"Oh that…" I said looking at the covers. "Well, it's just what you said, like how it was stupid and how I was lying to Amu and everyone else. I guess I just thought it wasn't worth you hating me over it. But I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyways whether I continued it or not. You hated me anyways."

"I didn't hate you." she interrupted. "But I didn't like the fact that you couldn't trust your own friends with the truth."

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you guys." I replied quickly. "I do trust you all. More than anything, and I didn't want to lie to you all. I hated it. But I didn't know how to tell you."

She stood up and came closer to me leaning in. "You had to open your mouth and talk." I opened my mouth to reply but her lips touched mine, and yeah, needless to say I didn't say anything. At least till a whistle came from the door. She pulled away quickly and began blushing. Everyone (but my parents thank goodness) was standing in the doorway. Kukai, who had whistled was smiling like an idiot.

"Geez it's about time." Amu said throwing her hands up. "We were wondering if it was ever going to happen."

"Shut up." Rima said looking away.

I laughed and slipped my hand in hers. "I was too." I replied earning a punch from Rima.

"What do you mean you too?" Rima said looking at me. "Did you want me to say something? How was I suppose to know how you felt?"

"All you had to was open your mouth and talk." I said, repeating her words. I pulling her down and kissing her.

"Whatever." she said pulling away slightly.

"Love you too." I laughed.

"…love you." she said slowly.

* * *

_When I gaze in rapturous admiration_

_At your perfection and beauty_

_And stare in wonder and longing_

_At your swaying, feline grace,_

_Oh, how it is better to remain silent_

_Than attempt in total futility_

_To describe the awe I feel_

_About matters that speech is incompetent to express_

_Or strive to convey in vain my wondrous elation,_

_As I immerse myself in your cerulean eyes_

_And with utmost joy, tell you,_

_Just how much I love you._

_- Jed –_

_~lovepoemsandquotes~_

* * *

_Me: *sobs* it's over. It's finally over._

_Marie: *cries softly* I loved it. I'm gonna miss this story. I loved the ending._

_Me: Told you all you wouldn't need to worry about her._

_Marie: Yeah I'll be back for her new story Forever._

_Me: Great. -_- Anyways tell me what you all thought of it. And thank you all so much for staying with me on this story. I hope you all like and will continue reading all my other stories. _

_~**Later!~ ;P**_


End file.
